Mémoire vive et disque dur
by Auvi
Summary: Rodney et Radek sont dans un labo. Rodney utilise un artefect ancien. Lequel des deux va avoir le plus d'ennuis? FINIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Mémoire vive et disque dur.**

**Résumé : Rodney et Radek sont dans un labo. Rodney utilise un artéfact ancien. Lequel des deux va avoir le plus de problèmes ?**

**Genre : GEN. Un peu d'humour par ci par là.**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. D'un autre côté, si je vous avais dit qu'ils m'appartenait, vous m'auriez cru ?**

**Note : Je me lance en solo, sur les conseils de ma sœur adorée. C'est d'ailleurs elle qu'il faut remercier pour cette fic car c'est elle qui va poster les chapitres, après avoir gentiment joué les bêta pour moi. Oui, je vais avoir des soucis d'Internet prochainement, mais la suite pourra être postée, si le cœur vous en dit.**

**Dédicace : A ma sœur, qui m'a fait découvrir l'univers des fanfics.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. La tentative avait du rater : il faisait toujours noir. Deuxième essais. Même conclusion. Zelenka allait l'entendre. Il était vraiment entouré d'incompétents. Seule consolation : imaginer le savon que le Tchèque allait sans aucun doute se prendre de la part de Carson. Il espérait d'ailleurs pouvoir y assister. Les yeux refusaient toujours de fonctionner, mais vu que le cerveau arrivait encore à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les oreilles ne puissent pas capter le doux son du docteur Beckett en train de réprimander Radek pour ne pas avoir pris soin de leur génie attitré.

Oui, il devait être à l'infirmerie, et il aurait parié sa réserve de chocolat que tout le monde serait là à côté de lui à attendre qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir manqué le début du spectacle. Son ami écossais était une mère pour lui. Toujours à s'inquiéter. Ca l'énervait parfois, surtout quand cela impliquait de rester confiné à l'infirmerie avec ordre de se reposer. Comme si ses subordonnés pouvaient s'en sortir sans lui ! Il était le seul à pouvoir faire tourner Atlantis et tout le monde savait ça. Mais l'inquiétude de Carson à son égard lui faisait plaisir aussi, parce qu'il était convaincu que le médecin se souciait davantage de Rodney Mckay que de l'astrophysicien capable de vous réparer un jumper en moins de temps qu'il n"en faut pour dire "Wraiths". Il n'était pas trop sûr de pouvoir dire la même chose des autres membres de cette expédition.

Pas depuis Dorandan. Oh, ce n'était pas la petite phrase assassine de Sheppard qui l'avait perturbé, non. Du moins, pas seulement. C'était surtout celle d'Elizabeth : "Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un seul de vous deux." Sur le moment, son ego s'était senti flatté : le docteur Weir venait de reconnaître publiquement la valeur de son génie. Mais après le savon qu'il s'était pris à leur retour et la réplique du colonel, il avait pas mal cogité. Il avait mal et il avait passé une partie de la nuit à comprendre pourquoi. Elizabeth n'avait pas dit : "Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre." Pas même un : "je ne veux pas vous perdre" Non, simplement ces mots affreux "je ne peux pas me PERMETTRE" C'était le leader de l'expédition qui avait parlé. Un avantage stratégique, c'était tout ce qu'il était à leurs yeux et il s'en voulait, depuis, d'avoir pu penser un instant qu'il aurait pu en être autrement.

Tout était bien calme autour de lui. Oui, très calme. Trop calme. Bon, avait-il repris conscience trop tard pour entendre Zelenka se faire tirer les oreilles ? Peut être. Mais il aurait quand même du entendre les voix de ses collègues lui demander de se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? C'est pourtant bien connu, il faut parler aux gens qui sont dans le coma.

Etait-il dans le coma ? Cette pensée le fit paniquer. Il essaya encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien ne se produisit. Il essaya de remuer les lèvres : même résultat. Il tendit alors l'oreille pour tenter de capter la conversation qui devait forcément se dérouler à côté de lui…

Rien.

Oh, oh, mauvais signe, ça. Il aurait au moins du entendre les bip bip des machines de Carson. Et là, silence radio. Très très mauvais signe. Le coma devait être plus profond qu'il le craignait. Re crise de panique : qu'attendait Carson pour le sortir de là ? Il pesta encore une fois contre la médecine et ses gourous qui prétendaient être des hommes de sciences. N'importe quoi ! La physique, ça c'est de la science. Quand l'interrupteur est sur la position "On" : les électrons se déplacent, le courant circule, la machine fonctionne. Quand le même interrupteur est sur "Off", les électrons stoppent leur course, le courant s'arrête et la machine aussi. Simple. Logique. Fiable. L'état dans lequel il était prouvait, s'il en était besoin, que la médecine n'était pas une science : aucun bouton "On" pour le réveiller.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Les malades dans un coma profond peuvent malgré tout entendre ce qui se dit autour d'eux. Il l'avait vu dans une émission télé quelconque. C'était le moment de vérifier cela scientifiquement, c'est-à-dire par l'expérience. Il se focalisa sur les sons qui l'entouraient…….

Rien….

Ah, si ! Il entendait quelque chose maintenant. Un bourdonnement. Non, un ronronnement. Les machines de Carson? Non, c'était différent. En plus, le bruit semblait provenir de l'intérieur de sa tête. Hum, pas très bon ça non plus. Il se concentra davantage, malgré la crainte de se déclencher une migraine monumentale. Des petites lumières se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. De mieux en mieux! Maintenant, il avait des hallucinations visuelles. Il connaissait un Tchèque qui allait vraiment en prendre pour son grade. Il fixa les lumières vertes et se rendit compte qu'elles défilaient plus qu'elles ne dansaient.

Soudain, il comprit ce que c'était et il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. De l'ancien! Voilà qu'il rêvait, ou plutôt qu'il délirait, en ancien ! Que penserait Heighmeyer de ça? Qu'il travaillait trop, certainement.

Il reconnut certain des symboles et comprit pourquoi il les voyait : c'était les symboles qui accompagnaient l'artefact sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la nuit avant de passer aux tests pratiques avec Radek ce matin. Ouais, il travaillait trop, c'est sûr.

Bon, tout ça ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Mais c'était amusant de savoir que même sans ses notes de travail, il pourrait continuer à réfléchir sur l'utilité et le fonctionnement de cette machine. Surtout s'il était coincé à l'infirmerie pour un moment. Avoir les plans de l'objet l'aurais bien aidé aussi mais il ne pouvait compter que sur sa mémoire et il était déjà assez surpris, et fier de lui, il faut le dire, de pouvoir se rappeler autant de chose, et en ancien dans le texte s'il vous plait! C'est alors qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : les plans de l'artefact venaient d'apparaître devant ses yeux...

**TBC…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. La suite attend tranquillement dans mon PC… A bientôt ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Comme le précédent, c'est un POV. (je l'avais pas indiqué la première fois, mais je pense que vous vous en étiez rendu compte…) Les 5 premiers chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits sont en POV, parce que je trouve que ça sert l'histoire. Pour la suite, je sais pas encore, elle est dans ma tête, mais pas encore sur le PC.**

**Je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir : **

**Hamjess : très gentille ta review, merci !**

**Cashgirl : voilà la suite. Je pense pas que Elizabeth et John ont voulu être méchants volontairement envers Mckay, mais je trouve en effet qu'ils ont pas été très sympas. Je pense pas m'étendre plus sur ce passage (pas d'explication entre les perso à ce sujet, en tous cas, pas dans cette fic !) c'est juste que ça me turlupinait…**

**VLU : Mcbeck Powa ? Je crois que tu vas aimer ce début de chapitre…**

**Bayas : quelques indices sur mon intrigue. Alors, seras-tu aussi perspicace que l'inspecteur Sheppard ? Pour la phrase d'Elizabeth, c'était dans ce sens que je m'en rappelais. Donc, dans mon esprit, ça m'avait marqué, bien plus que la scène finale entre John et Rodney (Sashka te confirmera que je l'ai pas trouvée méchante la réplique de Sheppard) et en VO, Liz dit bien : « I cannot afford off lose any either of you » (mon anglais n'est pas très bon, ma mémoire non plus, après _afford_, je suis plus sûre des mots exacts, mais elle dit bien _I cannot afford_ que mon dico traduis par _je ne peux pas me permettre_) Je sais, je cogite trop sur des détails mais pour moi, les mots sont importants.**

**Saschka : on s'est quittées il y a juste deux jours et on se parle tous les jours au téléphone, tu sais que ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, bisous ! Ah, oui, j'ai lu ce que t'as mis sur mon profil, MDR ! Merci !**

**Note de dernière minute : Merci Alhenorr pout ta review, je viens de la lire. Tu cherchais la suite ? La voilà !**

**Petite note qui ne sert à rien : j'ai écrit ce chapitre la veille de mon oral du DE. Ben oui, j'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis mise à écrire…**

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Alors, là, c'est sûr, il allait se prendre un de ces savons! Il en frémissait d'avance. Mais il oublia vite d'avoir peur pour lui et se repencha sur son collègue qui gisait sur le sol du laboratoire.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit que sonné._

Il venait de prévenir Beckett par radio et s'apprêtait à demander à Rodney s'il était encore parmis eux quand il entendit des bruits de course provenant du couloir. L'Ecossais avait fait vite. Et en effet, une tornade blanche déboula dans le laboratoire, suivie de près par trois infirmiers.

- Rodney !

Le ton de sa voix avait laissé paraître une inquiétude peu professionnelle mais il y avait bien longtemps maintenant que ces deux-là étaient amis pour que cela surprenne vraiment le Tchèque.

Le médecin s'affairait autour de Mckay, et Radek eu de nouveau tout loisir de s'inquiéter pour son sort futur. Non pas qu'il ne se soucia pas de la santé de son collègue. Au contraire, il était mort d'inquiétude. Mais penser à l'après accident l'empêchait de penser à l'éventualité horrible qui empêcherait son ami de l'enguirlander.

Il fut rassuré quand il vit Rodney ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers se refermèrent aussi vite, mais ça ne pouvait être que bon signe. Il allait en demander confirmation à Beckett quand Eliz…, euh, le docteur Weir, fit son entrée. Elle avait entendu l'appel radio de Radek et venait aux nouvelles.

- On l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour des examens plus complets. Je ne me prononcerais qu'après. Mais pour l'instant, ces constantes sont stables.

Radek voulu en savoir plus mais le staff médical était déjà repartit, emportant Rodney et le laissant seul avec Eliza... Non, le docteur Weir.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Zelenka fut un temps hypnotisé par ses merveilleuses chaussures puis il se ressaisit :

- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien.

Weir le fixa de son regard si intense.

- Nous étions en train d'initialiser un artefact ancien trouvé dans les niveaux récemment explorés de la cité et…

- Et Rodney utilisait son gène ATA? Je croyais qu'il préférait laisser ça au docteur Beckett ou au colonel ?

- Oui, en temps normal, c'est comme ça qu'on procède. Il n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour me laisser analyser les données seul… Et de toute évidence, il avait raison.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise Radek, vous êtes l'un de nos scientifiques les plus compétents.

Le regard du Tchèque alla se poser sur l'artéfact ancien qui gisait au sol. Weir repris doucement :

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Rodney est arrivé ce matin en me disant que ni Beckett ni Sheppard n'étaient libres aujourd'hui, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de retarder les tests.

- Alors il s'est porté volontaire pour faire les essais.

Zelenka hocha lentement la tête.

- Et après ?

- Et bien, tout marchait comme prévu, bien qu'en réalité, on n'était pas vraiment certain de l'utilité de cette machine et…

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez lancé cette expérience sans savoir quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris !

Le regard de Radek fut à nouveau absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Eliz… au docteur Weir, que c'était Rodney lui-même qui…

- C'est le docteur Mckay qui a insisté, n'est-ce pas?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et voulu protester pour défendre son ami mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ok, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal. Une petite idée malgré tout de ce à quoi cette machine peut servir ?

- On pensait à un de ces instruments qui avaient téléchargé toute la connaissance des anciens dans le cerveau du général O'Neill.(1)

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais ça a bien failli le tuer !

- Je sais. Mais Rodney est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'artefact différent qui renfermerait malgré tout des connaissances phénoménales. Une sorte de grande encyclopédie ancienne. Et qui se consulterait sans se télécharger dans le cerveau de celui qui la lit.

- Et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir tester ça sur lui. Mais il est vraiment inconscient !

Radek voulu dire qu'il était tout aussi fautif que Rodney, si ce n'était plus, pour l'avoir laissé faire. Mais encore une fois, il ne put formuler sa phrase :

- Bon, tâchez de trouver ce que ça peut bien être et si ça a pu causer des dégâts sérieux. Moi, je vais à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé mais déjà Eliz…non, le doct…oh, et puis zut! Elizabeth! En pensée, il avait bien le droit de l'appeler comme il voulait, non?

Mais Elizabeth était déjà partit.

**TBC…**

**Je m'en vais écrire la suite.**

1. Ne me demandez pas dans quel épisode O'Neill se retrouve à parler en ancien pour la première fois, je m'en rappelle plus. Je me rappelle juste qu'il réussit à contacter les Asgards (je crois que c'est là qu'ils les découvrent pour la première fois) pour qu'ils l'aident. La deuxième fois, ça devait être il y a deux ou trois saisons, juste avant la bataille de l'antarctique contre les Goa'ulds. Toute la connaissance des anciens, c'est trop important pour le cerveau humain qui ne peut le supporter. Sans l'aide des Asgards, O'Neill serait mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Que dire pour annoncer ce chapitre ? C'est un POV. Surprises ? Non ? Ah bon, tant pis.**

**A l'origine ça devait être un POV Weir, puis j'ai pensé à faire un Sheppard. J'ai finalement opté pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Je vous laisse juger par vous même.**

**Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop gentilles ! **

**Hamjess : pour l'instant Rodney ne va pas trop souffrir, mais j'ai peur d'avoir été contaminée par la personnage-torture. Donc, je ne peux rien te promettre…**

**Alpheratz9 : du Zelenweir ? Non, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…**

**VLU : contente que ça t'ai plut. **

**Drusilla, Bayas, votre mémoire m'impressionne.**

**Bayas, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mon histoire ait un peu de suspense, donc finalement, le fait que tu n'ais pas trouvé le pourquoi du comment me laisse penser que je m'en sort pas trop mal…lol !**

**Saschka : pour le slash, il faudra repasser. Mais il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau. »**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il surveillait la console située devant lui. C'était son job, surveiller cette console. Non pas qu'elle risquait de s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais c'était l'équivalent du DHD qui se trouvait normalement près de chaque porte des étoiles et il en était responsable. De cette console et du bouclier qui protégeait Atlantis.

Ca ne demandait pas un travail acharné, dans le sens où certain de ses collègues devaient se coltiner des tâches beaucoup plus physiques et exigeantes. Malgré tout, lorsque quelque chose se produisait, (on est sur Atlantis, ne l'oublions pas) il était aux premières loges et c'était souvent à lui qu'incombait la tache de prévenir le docteur Weir.

La prévenir de quoi ? Et bien, par exemple, que SGA1 rentrait plus tôt que prévu pour cause d'attaque de Wraiths ou bien encore que cette même équipe n'avait pas pris contact par radio à l'heure prévue. Il n'aurait su dire lequel de ces scénarios arrivaient le plus fréquemment. Il avait arrêté de compter après la 13ème mission de « routine » qui avait mal tournée. Et encore, la 13ème depuis qu'il occupait ce poste…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la sirène annonçant une activation extérieure de la porte retentit. La seule équipe de sortie était, oh, comme de par hasard, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Il reçut leur code d'identification ainsi qu'une transmission radio.

- Docteur Weir, ici la salle d'embarquement, nous avons une communication radio avec le colonel Sheppard .

/_Weir, j'écoute_./

/_Juste un petit coucou radio pour vous dire que nous sommes entiers, que nous n'avons croisé aucun Wraiths, aucun Génii, ni même aucun peuple hostile à notre égard_./

Le technicien ne pouvait pas voir le docteur Weir qui ne les avait pas encore rejoint dans la salle d'embarquement. Mais il aurait parié son dessert du jour qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un sourire mi-amusé mi -vexée à la remarque du colonel.

/_Vous m'en voyez ravie colonel. Des choses intéressantes à me rapporter /_

_/Comment ça, Elizabeth, le fait que nous soyons tous sains et saufs ne vous paraît pas suffisamment intéressant /_

/_Bien sûr que si, colonel, ne vous vexez pas./_

Alors là, par contre, il était certain qu'elle avait accompagné cette réponse d'un petit pincement de lèvres signifiant qu'elle marchait sur des œufs. Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà venue les rejoindre en salle de contrôle ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le colonel :

_/Je ne suis pas vexé, Elizabeth. N'oubliez pas que je travaille tous les jours avec le docteur Mckay. Il serait déjà mort si j'étais susceptible à ce point /_

Le colonel attendait visiblement une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il reprit alors.

/_ Mais vous pourrez toujours dire à Rodney qu'il a eu tort de ne pas nous accompagner aujourd'hui. Nous avons trouvé un village produisant quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à du chocolat. Et pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas rancunier, je lui en rapporterais et à vous aussi, Elizabeth./_

_/ John/_

Oh, oh, mauvais signe. Le docteur Weir n'appelait le colonel par son prénom que lorsque quelque chose de grave se passait. Serait-ce la même chose qui l'avait fait sortir précipitamment de son bureau il y avait, quoi, 20 minutes ?

/_John, Rodney a eu un accident dans son labo. Il a été transporté à l'infirmerie et Beckett s'occupe de lui. Il n'y a à priori aucune raison de s'inquiéter.../_

_/Baissez le bouclier, nous rentrons./_

_/Ce n'est pas la peine d'annuler votre mission, John, Carson n'a pas fini ses analyses et vous n'êtes pas médecin que je sache./_

_/ Baissez le bouclier. Nous rentrons./_

Le ton était sans appel. Chevron man, comme ses collègues l'avaient affectueusement surnommé, attendit confirmation de la diplomate et abaissa le bouclier. SGA1 franchit la porte au moment ou le docteur Weir pénétrait dans la salle. Elle alla directement à leur rencontre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous attendons les résultats des examens. J'allais à l'infirmerie quand vous avez actionné la porte.

- Nous vous accompagnons docteur Weir.

La voix de l'Athosienne était elle aussi sans appel.

Il ne put suivre le reste de leur conversation, ils étaient déjà partis dans le couloir les menant à l'infirmerie.

Il resta donc assis face à sa console. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait le docteur Mckay. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui passe le plus clair de son temps à vous dire que vous êtes le dernier des incompétents ? Mais c'était son supérieur, il le respectait pour ça et il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité le moindre mal.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toujours un POV. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir, ce chapitre est court. Mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça, c'est pas de ma faute à moi !**

**Inspecteur Sheppard, voilà quelques indices.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Tous les plans de l'artefact étaient sagement rangés dans un coin de sa tête. Il était décidément un génie. Si on ne lui donnait pas le prix Nobel avec ça, c'est que les gens du comité étaient vraiment trop idiots pour mesurer l'étendu de son intelligence.

Bon, enfin, c'était bien rigolo tout ça, mais il faudrait quand même voir à se réveiller s'il voulait pouvoir un jour le recevoir, ce fameux prix Nobel.

Aller, on recommence, on ouvrrrrre les yeeeux…

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les ouvrir, ses yeux ? Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Et s'ils décidaient de le débrancher ? Il avait clairement dit à Carson qu'il ne voulait pas d'acharnement thérapeutique.

Au vu de tout ce qu'il leur était déjà arrivé, il avait trouvé plus sage d'informer son ami et médecin chef, qu'il ne voulait pas se voir maintenu en vie artificiellement par des machines si quelque chose de grave devait lui arriver. Oui, mais là, il était encore vivant. Sa conscience habitait toujours son corps. Et pas n'importe quelle conscience, la sienne, celle du docteur Rodney Mckay, astrophysicien dont l'intelligence, pourtant inégalable, venait de se voir enrichie par une bonne dose de savoir ancien. Et il priait, oui, pas besoin de croire en un Dieu pour prier, pour que son ami lui laisse une chance de pouvoir revenir parmi eux.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour leur faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Enfin, qu'il était toujours là, quoi.

Oui, mais problème, comment faire cela quand vos yeux refusent de s'ouvrir, que vos lèvres refusent d'émettre le moindre son et que vos oreilles refusent de vous laisser percevoir le bruit du monde environnant, à part cet affreux ronronnement ?

Peut être avait-il été trop imprudent ? Le savoir qu'il avait emmagasiné lui avait peut être déjà endommagé le cerveau… Il était pourtant certain que cet appareil n'était pas le même que celui qui avait failli tuer O'Neill à deux reprises. Et il savait qu'il avait raison.

Le contraire était tout bonnement impossible.

Oui, mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer les données qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ou pour être tout à fait juste, devant ses yeux ?

Réfléchir. Prendre les choses dans l'ordre, méthodologiquement. Il avait eu tout loisir d'étudier l'appareil et les écrits qui l'accompagnaient. C'était un appareil de stockage, il n'y avait pas de doute possible là dessus. Et sa capacité, même si elle était énorme, n'atteignait pas celle nécessaire à stocker tout le savoir des anciens. Il en avait logiquement conclu qu'il s'agissait de l'équivalent d'un disque dur portable permettant de conserver une certaine quantité d'information. Un disque dur avec une interface homme-machine permettant de consulter les données sans l'aide d'un quelconque ordinateur.

Bien, très bien, et à quoi cela l'amenait-il ? A rien ! Si ce truc était vraiment ce qu'il croyait être, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit dans cet état là ? Ah moins que…

_Oui, c'est ça ! C'était forcément ça ! Rodney, tu es un géni ! Si, si, tu es un géni !_

Bon, comprendre le pourquoi du comment, c'était bien joli, mais il fallait encore trouver le moyen de se sortir de là…

Il fallait qu'il se concentre, qu'il réfléchisse, et son brillant cerveau allait forcément trouver une solution. Peut être que… Oui, il fallait vérifier ça. Si Zelenka avait correctement fait son boulot, ça devrait pouvoir marcher. Mais seulement si ce satané Tchèque était compétent, ce dont il doutait de plus en plus, au vu de son état actuel

_Allez, Rodney, concentre-toi, tu peux y arriver, fais leur savoir que tu es toujours dans la course…_

**TBC…**

**Alors, vous avez compris ce qui est arrivé à Rodney ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avant toute chose : MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews. (j'étais toute rouge devant mon écran)**

**J'ai des soucis d'internet en ce moment (pas de connexion ADSL, ordinateur trèèès lent) donc je vous répond de manière collective : MERCI !**

**Vous êtes toutes sur la bonne piste. Mais je ne confirmerai ni n'infirmerai aucune hypothèse car voici encore quelques petits indices à vous mettre sous la dent. Juste une petite note à Rieval : j'ai hésité pour le titre de cette fic à faire une allusion à un génie dans sa lampe… mais ça aurait tout révélé trop tôt, donc quand Saschka m'a proposé « disque dur », j'ai préféré opter pour le titre en place.**

**Dédicace spéciale à Nitta-chan : j'ai appris pour votre référente deuxième cycle : toutes mes condoléances (pour les autres : rassurez-vous, personne n'est mort, j'ai simplement tendance à abuser de l'ironie et de l'humour noir, désolée) Pour te remettre de cette terrible nouvelle, je te propose de te mettre à la suite de Pacte. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**Et un gros merci à Saschka pour le travail de bêta. Il est bien plus clair comme ça ce chapitre !**

**Après ce petit disclaimer je vous laisse avec un…POV, hé oui ! Bonne lecture.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Bon, comment fonctionne cette machine déjà ? Ah oui, il faut ouvrir les yeux, c'est ça. Aller, un petit peu de courage. Ouch, éblouissante la lumière !_

Où est ce qu'il était ? Et qui avait eu la brillante idée de mettre les lumières aussi fortes ?

Il fut interrompu par une voix à l'accent étrange qui semblait lui parler.

- …oney……..va…ien.. ?

Traducteur s'il vous plait! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

- Rodney ..ous …entendez ?

Encore cette voix bizarre. Pourtant étrangement familière.

- …peut être déjà plus parler notre langue ? …

Une autre voix à l'accent étrange. Et ce qu'elle a dit. Se pourrait-il que ?… Oui, ça devait être ça…il ne rêvait pas, ça avait marché !

Mais il devait se montrer prudent. Peut être se doutaient-ils déjà de quelque chose. Malgré tout, rien n'était encore perdu. Il pouvait toujours prétexter que c'était ce foutu mal de tête qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

- …dites pas ç.. Radek… ça a … plus de temps au gén… O'Neill pour …communiquer … qu'ancien.

Cette voix là était encore différente. Mais combien étaient-ils autour de lui ? Rapide tour d'horizon. Eh, finalement, des yeux, ça marche pas si mal que ça.

Six. Six personnes rien que pour lui ! Il était gâté. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait dans cette pièce une ou deux personnes qu'il trouvait parfaitement à son goût.

_Oh là ! On se calme et on se concentre. Ne rien laisser paraître. _

Ils avaient l'air de s'inquiéter à propos de sa santé mentale. Les brides de conversation qu'il avait réussit à comprendre le lui avait bien démontré. Il fallait leur faire croire que tout était normal. Sinon, il savait qu'il allait avoir de gros ennuis.

Il avait reconnu la voix qui venait de parler comme étant celle du docteur Weir. Il se tourna vers elle et tenta de lui sourire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé les muscles qui servaient à faire apparaître cette mimique sur un visage et il espérait que ça ne ressemblait pas à une grimace.

- Vais bien Elizabeth, inquiétez pas vous.

Hum, encore des progrès à faire sur la syntaxe mais c'était un bon début.

- Vous nous en voyez ravis docteur Mckay.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler.

Teyla, elle s'appelait Teyla. Ok, décidément, la machine ne marchait pas si mal que ça. Il se souvenait des noms de ses amis. Enfin, de ses amis, c'était vite dit, mais il aurait le temps de se pencher sur cette question plus tard.

Le fameux Radek interrompit ses réflexions :

- Rodney, vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !

- Désolé.

Deuxième tentative de sourire.

- Est-ce que vous ressentez des choses bizarres ?

- Des choses bizarres ?

Le lieutenant-colonel s'avança :

- Je pense que ce que Zelenka veut dire, c'est : est-ce que vous avez ingurgité toute la connaissance des anciens ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, on aurait bien besoin d'un ou deux E2PZ…

- Colonel !

Elizabeth ne paraissait pas apprécier la remarque du colonel qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je croyais que tout ce savoir risquait de le tuer ?

Au tour du grand costaud de faire entendre le son de sa voix. Le colonel le regarda d'un drôle d'air puis se tourna vers Mckay :

- Vous savez bien que je plaisante Rodney ! Zelenka et Beckett vont s'assurer que tout va bien et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûr qu'Hermiod vous arrangera ça en un rien de temps.

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Les règles de grammaire revenaient, elles aussi. Bien, très bien, il fallait maintenant sortir d'ici, le meilleur moyen étant sans aucun doute de les rassurer.

- Et je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance issue des anciens, si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Pas même une toute petite ?

- Colonel ! Le docteur Weir le fusilla du regard.

Beckett pris alors les choses en main :

- Vous allez rester en observation quelques heures, le temps de nous assurer que tout va bien. Si je me souviens bien des rapports du SGC que j'ai lu, le général O'Neil n'a pas montré de symptômes immédiatement.

Ah non, pas d'accord ! Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir rester à attendre sagement ici alors qu'il avait des millions de choses à faire !

- Je vous assure que ça va bien. Et j'ai encore du trav…

- Hors de question ! Ordre du médecin. Il se tourna vers les visiteurs. Bon, et maintenant que nous sommes tous rassurés, tout le monde dehors ! Il a besoin de repos et il y a bien trop de monde dans cette infirmerie.

Et zut ! Il allait devoir jouer serré pour pouvoir sortir de là au plus vite. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir utiliser son tout nouveau potentiel…

**TBC…**

**Oui, je sais, c'est rageant. Et il va falloir attendre un petit peu pour la suite : elle est pas encore totalement au point. En plus, je vais être quelque temps sans internet (ô rage, ô désespoir,…bon, ok, on l'a déjà faite celle là) Je commence le boulot lundi et j'ai la chance de pouvoir être hébergée sur mon lieu de travail le temps de me trouver un vrai logement. Mais ça signifie pas de connexion internet d'ici un petit bout de temps. Mais à très bientôt quand même ! (Saschka m'hébergera les week end, ce qui signifie post de petit chapitre de temps en temps !)**

**Biz à vous toutes !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un gros merci à Saschka qui poste ce chapitre ce soir. (donc, en fait, je me remerci moi-même, puisque c'est moi (Saschka) qui tape cette note) Et merci à mon forfait illimité qui me permet de lui dicter ce disclaimer.**

**Un énooooooooooorme merci pour vos reviews. Je tiens cependant à préciser que ce chapitre est poster sous la menace : je subis un chantage de la part d'une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas. Alhenorr, j'attends mon happy end pour vendredi soir. Si je l'ai pas, pas de chapitre 7 avant trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note de la poste (autrement dit Saschka) Alhenorr, poste, je t'en pris, pour moi et pour les autres, j'ai le reste des chapitres et ils sont supers, ce serait vraiment dommage de devoir attendre la suite de cette fic ! Et moi je me bouffe les ongles, bon en fait j'en suis au coude…**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Bon, finalement, il n'allait peut être pas tuer Radek. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Au vu de ce qui se présentait devant ses yeux, il avait vu juste.

Comme c'est étonnant ! Il avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Ça en deviendrait presque lassant. (Oui, enfin, presque.)

La situation avait quelque chose d'excitant, si on exceptait le fait qu'il était toujours dans une situation plutôt, eh bien disons,… délicate ? Oui, c'est ça, délicate était le mot.

Il se trouvait dans le laboratoire et, pour une fois, Zelenka avait fait du bon boulot. Il avait effectué correctement les branchements de l'artéfact et c'est ce qui lui sauverait la mise. Pour cette fois.

Il n'avait toujours pas oublié le coup du jumper sous-marin(1), soit disant en parfait état de marche. Bon, d'accord, tout le monde peut se tromper. Mais tout de même, il était passé tout près de la mort.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Mckay. Concentre-toi sur ton boulot !_

Car il avait du pain sur la planche. Et bien sûr, Radek n'était pas à son poste. Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il l'avait quand même sortie de l'océan d'Atlantica(1)…

Oui, bon, d'accord, du darth aussi(2). Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour délaisser le laboratoire à une heure aussi grave !

Il attendit quelque temps puis, ne voyant toujours pas revenir le scientifique tchèque, il se décida à aller chercher de l'aide auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un petit tour d'horizon rapide grâce aux caméras de sécurité lui appris qu'il trouverait Weir à son bureau, comme d'habitude à cette heure de la journée, certainement occupée à remplir des rapports.

Le reste de l'expédition d'Atlantis se trouvait au mess. Tous en train de manger pendant que lui… non, vraiment, ce manque d'inquiétude à son égard le vexait profondément. Même son soi disant ami le docteur Beckett était en grande conversation, visiblement plaisante, avec une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause de l'angle de la caméra.

Il décida d'aller trouver Weir pour la mettre au courant de la situation. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il la trouva penchée sur son ordinateur portable. Finalement, il y avait peut être quelqu'un qui travaillait _presque_ autant que lui dans cette cité.

Quand soudain, il vit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je rêve. Non, là c'est sûr, je suis en train de délirer. En fait, je suis toujours dans le coma._

Ses collègues ne s'inquiétaient donc pas pour lui ? S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement crié, hurlé, peut être même versé une larme de rage.

Non, en fait, il n'aurait pas pleuré. Mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Et c'était peut être ça qui était encore le plus douloureux…

Elizabeth ne se rendit compte de rien et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Rodney fut vraiment surpris par la diplomate : elle venait de commettre une erreur monumentale.

_Et c'était cette femme qui nous dirigeait !_

Il la vit observer son écran : elle venait de perdre sa partie de Démineur.

Elle soupira :

- Tu es vraiment fatiguée ma pauvre fille !

Tiens, Elizabeth Weir parlait toute seule ? Décidément, le docteur Heighmeyer avait du boulot en retard.

Et elle devait être vraiment fatiguée car elle avait commis une véritable erreur de débutant. Rodney soupira intérieurement. Il était temps de manifester sa présence…

**TBC…**

**Une réclamation sur la façon qu'a l'auteuse de découper sa fic ? C'est pour préserver le suspense. Ça marche ?**

1. Episode Grace under pressure/L'ivresse des profondeurs.

2. Episode Duet/A corps perdus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis de retour chez moi ! Bon, d'accord, c'est chez moi plus pour très longtemps, vu que j'ai trouvé du boulot dans une autre région de la France. Bye Bye le Pas de Calais !**

**Bref, j'ai retrouvé Saschka, mon PC, et l'ADSL. Donc, vous avez droit à un petit chapitre ce soir.**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Ma boite mail doit déborder d'alertes pour vos chapitres et nouvelles fics. Promis, j'essaye de rattraper mon retard de lecture ce week end.**

**Vous savez toutes de quoi il retourne, ce chapitre ne fera donc que confirmer vos hypothèses.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Elle eu un hoquet de surprise : son écran venait brusquement d'afficher une page noire. Ce n'était pas la première partie de démineur qu'elle perdait, mais c'était bien la première fois que son PC réagissait de la sorte. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire redémarrer quand des lignes de caractères apparurent devant elle.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Voilà que son ordinateur parlait ancien maintenant ! Certes, on était sur Atlantis mais tout de même. Elle tenta de déchiffrer les lignes quand d'autres apparurent en dessous. Dans sa langue cette fois-ci.

**Elizabeth, c'est moi.**

Oui, d'accord, c'est lui. Ça l'avançait pas beaucoup. Combien étaient-ils déjà sur Atlantis ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

**Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. C'est moi, Mckay.**

Mckay. Ok, et alors ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement l'appeler par radio ? Etait-il vraiment obligé de pirater son ordinateur pour lui parler ?

Elle voulu porter sa main à son oreille pour atteindre son émetteur quand l'écran afficha encore un message :

**Ne faites pas ça : je suis là, dans votre ordinateur !**

Avait-elle succombé au sommeil sur son bureau et était-elle en train de rêver ?

**En fait, pour être exact, je ne suis pas à proprement parler dans votre PC. Je suis actuellement dans le réseau informatique de la cité.**(1)

- Vous trouvez ça plus pratique que la radio ?

Elle avait parlé tout haut sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle voulut taper sa réponse sur le clavier quand, une fois encore, son ordinateur la prit de cours :

**Mon esprit est enfermé dans le réseau de la cité et je peux vous entendre grâce aux caméras et micros de sécurité.**

Hum, hum. Voui, voui, voui. Bien sûr. Aurait-elle été récemment couronnée reine d'Angleterre ?

**Ne faites pas cette tête là ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Allez donc voir à l'infirmerie. Je suppose que vous m'y avez tout de même amené, même si je trouve que vous ne manifestez pas beaucoup d'inquiétude à mon égard. Vous verrez que je suis toujours inconscient. Et pour cause, je suis là, dans le système informatique de la cité…**

Elle ne lisait plus. Etait-ce possible ? Elle avait pourtant parlé au docteur Mckay il y avait de cela moins d'une heure. Il paraissait aller bien.

La page de l'ordinateur s'était remplit de lignes de texte. Elle reprit où elle put. Si ce n'était pas Mckay, en tout cas, ça en avait le débit de parole.

…**et donc c'est ce qui explique** **pourquoi… vous m'écoutez Elizabeth ?**

- Heu, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions. Je me deman…

**Non, mais c'est ça, allez-y, dites tout de suite que je vous ennuis ! C'est vrai qu'il est bien plus capital pour la survie de cette cité que vous vous entraîniez au Démineur. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas très douée à ce que j'ai vu. Vous pourriez peut être demander des cours à Cadman ? **(2)

- Hola, calmez-vous !

En plus de présenter une logorrhée identique à celle du Canadien, la personne qui lui parlait présentait également le même sale caractère.

- Comprenez que je sois sceptique. Certes, j'ai vu des choses étranges depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis, mais je dois faire preuve de prudence. Comment savoir que vous êtes bien le docteur Rodney Mckay ?

**Comment ! Mais vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? …Euh, vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Allez à l'infirmerie…**

- Le docteur Mckay est sorti de l'infirmerie il y a maintenant deux bonnes heures.

**Quoi ! C'est impossible !**

- Non, je lui ai parlé et je suis certaine que c'était bien lui.

L'écran restait silencieux. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes puis repris :

- Rodney ? …Ou qui que vous soyez. Répondez-moi. Vous êtes toujours là ?

Elle regarda successivement les différentes caméras qui filmaient son bureau.

**Oui, je suis toujours là. Je réfléchissais. Si mon corps a pu quitter l'infirmerie, alors la situation est plus grave que je ne le croyais.**

- Ecoutez, avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerai être sûre que vous êtes bien Mckay.

**Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?**

- Je ne sais pas moi, dites-moi quelque chose que seul le docteur Mckay saurait.

**Et bien,… je suis allergique au citron, aux pollens…**

- Tout le monde sait cela ! Rodney le répète à qui veut l'entendre à longueur de journée.

**Dans ce cas, vous, posez-moi une question.**

- D'accord…

Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et porta la main à sa radio :

/_Docteur Zelenka, ici Weir. Pouvez-vous venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait /_

_/Eliz...docteur Weir ! Comme je suis content de vous entendre ! Dans votre bureau ? Maintenant ? Bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite./_

- Si je vous posais n'importe quelle question concernant une de vos missions, ça ne serait pas fiable, étant donné que tous les rapports se trouvent sur la base de données informatique de la cité. Par contre, les connaissances du docteur Mckay en astrophysiques ne sont plus à prouver. Si vous pouvez répondre aux questions du docteur Zelenka, je vous croirais.

**Je ne sais si je dois me sentir flatté ou insulté. Radek ne m'arrive pas à la cheville !**

- Vous devrez pourtant vous en contenter.

**Mouais. Enfin, pendant que nous parlons physique quantique et trous noirs, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a dans cette cité quelqu'un qui se balade dans mon corps et qui n'est pas moi ? Non, parce que si jamais mon allergie aux agrumes venait à lui échapper, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !**

- Ok, Ok, on se calme.

Elle fit de nouveau fonctionner sa radio.

/_Docteur Mckay ? Docteur Weir. Où êtes-vous /_

_/Heu, …je sors du mess./_

_/Veuillez me rejoindre en salle de briefing s'il vous plait./_

_/…/_

_/Docteur Mckay /_

_/Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite/_

_/Colonel Sheppard ? Weir. J'ai besoin que vous vous assuriez que Mckay se rende bien en salle de briefing. Il était au mess il y a cinq minutes./_

_/Un problème /_

_/Je n'en suis pas sûre encore, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Mckay ne serait peut être pas lui même../_

Son regard fut attiré par son écran.

**PEUT ETRE !**

/_Trouvez le et rendez vous en salle de briefing. Soyez prudent./_

_/Comme toujours, Elizabeth. Mais j'espère que vous allez tout m'expliquer ensuite./_

_/Dès que j'aurais moi-même la certitude de ce qui se passe. Terminé./_

**Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?**

- On attend Zelenka. Et vous m'expliquez qui est donc dans votre corps si vous n'y êtes plus.

**Un ancien.**

Elle resta bouche bée.

**Remettez-vous Elizabeth. Je pense que l'artefact que nous avons trouvé était une sorte de disque de stockage. J'ai simplement cru qu'il contenait des connaissances anciennes et non pas une conscience humaine. Mais les faits sont là. Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans la mémoire de l'artéfact. Je n'ai pu vous contacter que parce que Radek avait laissé l'appareil connecté à son PC.**

- Lui-même connecté au réseau de la cité.

**Aléhlouhia ! Vous comprenez vite mais il faut vous expliquer longtemps. **(3)

Elle allait répliquer quand Radek arriva devant la porte de son bureau.

Il avait l'air visiblement chamboulé…

**TBC..**

**Faites pas la tête ! Promis, je poste la suite avant la fin du week end.**

1. Un gros clin d'œil à la fic de Bayas « Le cœur d'Atlantis »

2. Voir Critical Mass : Le lieutenant Cadman serait une experte en explosifs.

3. Petite phrase que mon père adorait me sortir quand il m'expliquait des devoirs de maths.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comme promis, la suite. Nous retrouvons notre faux Rodney, qui a lui aussi quelques petits soucis.**

**Bon, je m'excuse d'avance auprès de toutes les auteuses dont je suis les fics : mon planning du week end est assez chargé, j'aurais pas le temps de toutes vous lire (ni de reviewer) Je dois taper les chapitres que j'ai écrit dans la semaine (oui, vous savez, avec un bon vieux stylo et du papier) sur mon PC, de façon à ce que Saschka puisse vous les poster régulièrement. Mais dès que j'aurai à nouveau internet (et accessoirement un appart) je me ratrapperai !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il s'était planté, et en beauté. Tous ces efforts réduits à néant à cause d'une stupide pulsion.

Il s'en voulait à un point !

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû garder profil bas encore quelques temps.

Mais qu'est-ce que le temps pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer les dix mille dernières années enfermé dans une base de données ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Bien caché au fond de son cercueil de métal, il avait…il avait quoi ? Dormi ? Hiberné ?

Oh, il avait bien pensé à recopier le programme des capsules de stases(1) et son esprit avait vagabondé dans un univers irréel qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Mais ç'avait été là son erreur. Il avait été pleinement conscient que tout ce qu'il vivait était faux. Alors il s'était mis en veille. Quand exactement ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Et il avait plongé dans une sorte de sommeil profond, sans rêve.

Il s'était langui du moment où il les rencontrerait enfin. Il avait tout sacrifié pour ça. Enfin, tout ce qui lui restait, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

Mais tout de même, il avait abandonné le monde qu'il connaissait et la promesse d'une ascension vers une forme de conscience plus évoluée, simplement pour pouvoir les rencontrer, les voir, leur parler.

Et il avait réussi. Il était heureux.

Mais il avait également tout gâché. Et ça le rendait triste.

Il avait fait ce pari fou. Pour lui. Et pour les autres aussi. Pour leur montrer ce qu'il valait, pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort à son sujet.

Mais peut être qu'en fait, c'était eux qui avaient raison.

Il n'avait pas su se maîtriser. Se retrouver de nouveau dans un corps fait de sang et de chair. Pouvoir respirer, sentir battre un cœur à nouveau, même si ça n'était pas le sien, ça l'avait dépassé. Sentir le chaud, le froid, manger, boire. Tant de plaisirs simples. Comment pouvait-on vouloir renoncer à autant de petits bonheurs ? Il ne comprenait pas ceux qui avaient pu choisir l'ascenscion. Lui qui avait été privé d'enveloppe charnelle pendant si longtemps ne se voyait pas vivre éternellement de la sorte.

Même si c'était cette même enveloppe corporelle qui l'avait quelque part trahi. Il était physicien, mais avait quelques notions de biologie et il savait que le corps produisait des substances appelées endorphines lorsqu'il éprouvait une sensation agréable. Il n'avait plus connut ça depuis tellement longtemps. Et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

Il marchait sans but dans les couloirs de la cité quand il vit, venant dans sa direction, le colonel Sheppard. Et quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout à l'heure, au mess, l'officier n'était pas armé. Là, il l'était.

Il venait pour lui, il le lut dans le regard du militaire quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Mckay ? Le docteur Weir vous attend en salle de briefing.

Pouvait-il s'enfuir ? Peut être, il connaissait cette cité encore mieux qu'eux. Mais à quoi bon ?

- Je sais, elle m'a appelé.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Je vous accompagne. Elle veut me voir aussi.

- Bien sûr.

-/_Elizabeth ? Ici Sheppard. Nous arrivons./_

Deux soldats vinrent les encadrer et ils partirent ainsi vers la pièce que les néo-atlantes avaient nommée salle de briefing.

**TBC…**

**Je me dépêche de taper la suite. Ne pas taper sur l'auteuse, ça la fera pas avancer plus vite. Suis à la bourre ! En plus il y a la fin de la saison ce soir à la télé et je viens de passer deux heures devant le film culte de Saschka que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui : Brokeback Mountain (magnifique musique…quoi, le film ? Ah oui, il était bien aussi. Saschka, tape pas, il était trop beau le film, je rigolais ! mais la musique reste belle). Quand je vous disais que mon planning était chargé ! Je vous laisse, biz.**

1. Voir épisode « Aurora/L'Aurore » : l'équipage du vaisseau qui se trouve dans les capsules de stases est dans une réalité virtuelle où ils croient être encore conscients et à leur époque, c'est à dire il y a 10000 ans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Retour de mon ami le Tchèque. Je vous ai déjà dis que je l'aimais bien lui ? Oui ? Pas grave, je radote, c'est l'âge.**

**Bon, sous la pression et la contamination (se reconnaîtra qui voudra) voici un petit passage slash. Mais très light. Que personne ne s'emballe !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Respirer.

Oui, il devait res-pi-rer. Là, calmement, reprendre ses esprits. Très bien. Maintenant il pouvait rentrer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Eliz..qu'Elizabeth se doute de quoi que se soit.

N'empêche, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Rodney homosexuel ! Jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Certes, le génie autoproclamé d'Atlantis n'était pas très doué dans ses relations avec le sexe opposé, mais sa propre vie sentimentale n'était pas non plus des plus passionnantes et il n'était pas gay.

Est-ce que l'homosexualité le dérangeait ? A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Non, en fait ça ne le gênait pas. Rodney restait Rodney. Il avait juste été surpris, c'est tout.

Avouez qu'il y a de quoi lorsque votre ami et supérieur vous déclare sa flamme dans le couloir en sortant du mess !

Enfin… quelque part, il se sentait un peu flatté, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il revoyait encore la scène :

**Flash back :**

Il venait de quitter la table où il était assis quand il vit du coin de l'œil que Rodney le fixait étrangement. Ce dernier était assis en face du docteur Beckett dont il ne voyait que le dos. Il avait alors cru que ce regard signifiait : « Attend un peu mon petit Radek. J'ai eu droit à un passage forcé dans les Highlands, tu vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. »

Il essaya alors de lui adresser un sourire désolé et il vit Rodney lui rendre son sourire.

_Ouf, cette fois, j'ai eu chaud !_

Il avait quitté le mess pensant être tiré d'affaire. C'est alors qu'il avait entendu des bruits de course derrière lui. Il s'était retourné pour voir arriver le docteur Mckay, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Déjà, il aurait du se méfier de quelque chose. Mais il se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire et il voyait là une occasion de lui présenter ses excuses.

- Rodney, je suis désolé pour…

Il n'eut pas loisir de terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de l'astrophysicien venaient de se scotcher aux siennes.

Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités et devant son évident manque de participation, Rodney s'écarta de lui, l'air déçu :

- Me serai-je trompé sur vous, docteur Zelenka ?

Le Tchèque ne put que rougir jusqu'aux lunettes et bafouiller quelques sons inintelligibles. Le canadien ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire non plus. Ce fut lui malgré tout qui reprit la parole :

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis fourvoyé. J'ai vraiment cru que… et puis votre accent est tellement…

- Heu.. ce n'est pas grave Rodney, n'en parlons plus…Heu..je…

Soudain, son oreillette se mit à grésiller :

/_Docteur Zelenka, ici Weir. Pouvez-vous venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait /_

_/Eliz...docteur Weir ! Comme je suis content de vous entendre ! Dans votre bureau ? Maintenant ? Bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite./_

Bénie soit la radio et le docteur Weir !

- Heu, Rodney, je suis désolé mais le docteur Weir veut me voir immédiatement dans son bureau.

Devant l'air dépité de son ami, il ajouta :

- Nous..heu..nous n'aurons qu'à nous voir plus tard, pour en reparler…

- Ne vous fatiguez pas docteur Zelenka, j'ai compris, je ne vous importunerais plus.

Et Mckay partit dans le couloir. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ami de partir comme un voleur. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller lui parler tout de suite. Mais Elizabeth l'attendait et il décida qu'il mettrai les choses au point avec Rodney plus tard.

**Fin du flash back.**

Il était maintenant devant le bureau du leader d'Atlantis. Et cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il y faisait le pied de grue alors que le docteur Weir lui faisait signe de rentrer. Il se décida à ouvrir la porte au moment où la diplomate se levait de son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre :

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette Radek, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, docteur Weir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien.

- On ne dirait pas, vous faites vraiment une drôle de tête. Mais si cela peut attendre, j'ai besoin de vos compétences en astrophysiques.

- De mes compétences ? Oh, mais bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth avait tourné son ordinateur portable vers eux tout en s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises qui faisait face à son bureau. Alors qu'il lisait le texte qui y apparaissait progressivement, elle lui désigna l'autre chaise d'un petit geste.

**Alors Radek, dites-moi tout. Le menu était bon ce soir ? Vous en avez bien profité ? PARCE QUE DES QUE JE SERAI SORTI DE CE PETRIN, JE REMPLIRAI SI BIEN VOTRE EMPLOI DU TEMPS QUE VOUS NE SEREZ PAS PRET D'AVOIR LE TEMPS DE VOUS ASSEOIR SUR LES BANCS DU MESS !**

Radek lança un regard interrogateur vers Elizabeth.

- C'est Rodney. Ou tout du moins, quelqu'un qui prétend l'être.

**JE SUIS RODNEY MCKAY ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter !**

Elizabeth lui fit alors part de tout ce qu'elle savait. Il ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que remonter nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Bon, alors, s'il avait bien compris, il lui fallait faire subir à cette « entité » (on va l'appeler comme ça) une espèce d'interrogation orale. Ok, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Rodney l'avait embrassé et maintenant il était dans le système informatique, classique tout ça ! Très courant ! Ca arrive tous les jours ! Enfin, pour le moment, il devait jouer à l'examinateur, ça il pouvait le faire.

- D'accord, Rodney. Allons-y.

**TBC…**

**Voilà, j'ai écrit mon passage slash, j'ai bu à la fontaine. Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire…**

**Le prochain chapitre dans la semaine (merci Saschka). Pour la suite, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a des détails qui clochent. Je vais donc devoir retravailler tout ça. Oui, grâce à mon ami le stylo et ses copines les feuilles de papiers. Vive la technologie !**


	10. Chapter 10

**L'autre jour au téléphone, on parlait avec Saschka des personnages de Teyla et Ronon. Je lui disais que même si ça n'était pas volontaire, je n'arrivais pas à les faire participer à ma fic, ni de façon active ni même en temps que personnages secondaires. Je me donne bonne conscience en me disant que les scénaristes eux-même n'ont pas l'air de savoir quoi faire d'eux, à part faire de Ronon un grand costo qui tape sur tout ce qui bouge et de Teyla, la belle de service. J'exagère peut-être un peu mais à peine. Finalement, c'est Mckay qui a raison, ils sont réduits à des imitations de Conan et Xéna (voir épisode Tempus fugit/Epiphany) Bref, tout ça pour dire que malgré tout, je les aime bien ces deux-là. Je m'en vais donc leur donner un petit POV chacun dans cette fic. Je vais commencer par Ronon. Et puis qui sait, je leur ferai peut être une fic un jour (j'ai une petite idée dans la tête, mais chaque chose en son temps)**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard les avait appelés tous les deux. Ils devaient se rendre, armés, en salle de briefing. Quelque chose à voir avec Mckay. Il croyait pourtant que tout était normal. Le petit homme bavard avait quitté l'antre du médecin après vingt quatre heures d'observation qui n'avaient rien révélé d'anormal. Mais depuis qu'il s'était joint aux habitants de cette cité, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

Après avoir lutté sa vie durant contre les Wraiths, après avoir été réduit à l'état de bête sauvage traquée, il était persuadé que rien ne l'étonnerai plus.

Et il avait été emmené sur Atlantis. La cité des Ancêtres. Et il s'était encore fait surprendre, même s'il avait gardé ça pour lui. Désormais, il en faudrait beaucoup plus. Cette cité et ses occupants lui avaient fait découvrir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Et surtout, ils avaient fait renaître en lui un peu d'espoir.

Tout le temps qu'il avait servi dans l'armée de son pays, il avait su qu'ils ne vaincraient jamais les Wraiths. Il le savait mais il avait continué à se battre, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire et parce que c'était la seule qu'il sache faire. Se battre, c'était permettre à quelques-uns uns de s'en sortir. En priant pour que les plus faibles d'entre les siens soient les seules victimes des raffles. C'était horrible comme façon de raisonner, il le savait, mais c'était parfaitement justifié. Après une sélection, ils avaient besoin de toutes les forces nécessaires pour reconstruire et recommencer à vivre un temps soit peu normalement.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ça ici. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Un jour, alors qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation normale avec des membres de l'expédition au mess, il leur avait expliqué son point de vue. A leurs mines horrifiées, il avait compris que les terriens ne résonnaient pas comme lui. Comment s'en étonner ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils étaient dans cette galaxie depuis deux ans seulement. Ils commençaient seulement à se rendre compte de ce que c'était que de vivre perpétuellement sous la menace de son ennemi. De savoir que s'il le décidait, s'en était fini de toute votre civilisation. Ce qui était précisément arrivé aux Sétidiens. Les terriens, eux, pouvaient repartir dans leur monde quand ils le voulaient et laisser derrière eux la menace Wraiths.

Malgré tout, ils étaient toujours là. Il fallait bien leur reconnaître ça. Et ils avaient les moyens de tenir tête aux Wraiths. Oh, pas de les vaincre. Il n'était pas fou, cela n'était pas possible. Mais ils pouvaient leur résister, et les aider dans cette tâche avait redonné un peu de sens à son existence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teyla qui attendait avec lui. Elle lui sourit. A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent, le colonel et Mckay entrèrent dans la salle. Sheppard fit signe aux deux soldats qui les avaient suivis de rester dehors en faction devant les portes.

Il aimait bien ça chez Sheppard. (1) Avec lui, on lavait son linge sale en famille.

Il regarda Mckay. Celui-ci avait une mine abattue et ne disait rien. Il avait toujours connu le scientifique en train de parler. Qu'il soit en colère ou joyeux, il ne cessait de parler. Il leva son arme et la pointa vers l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir comme à regrets.

Sheppard s'interposa :

- On se calme Ronon, c'est Mckay que vous menacez, là.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Le docteur Beckett a pu se tromper…

- Non, je ne me suis pas trompé.

Le-dit docteur Beckett venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Tout était parfaitement normal dans ses analyses, et il parle toujours notre langue. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Elizabeth m'a demandé de vous rejoindre. Est-ce que tout va bien, Rodney ?

- Ce n'est pas Rodney.

Le docteur Weir venait d'arriver, suivi par le petit homme dont il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom.

Ronon releva son arme vers McKay. Sheppard régit aussi vite et s'interposa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il le fit en se tournant vers le scientifique et en pointant lui aussi son arme vers l'homme qui ressemblait à son ami. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Teyla se tenait également sur ses gardes.

- Du calme, messieurs !

Le docteur Weir ne semblait pas inquiète de la situation. Cela surprit le Runner.

La diplomate se tourna vers l'homme qui n'était pas McKay.

- Nous pensons que vous appartenez au peuple que nous appelons « les Anciens ». Et je ne pense pas que nous courrions le moindre risque, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Non.

Tous furent surpris d'entendre l'homme parler. Il avait la voix du docteur McKay, et pourtant, tout laissait voir que ce n'était pas le même homme qui s'adressait à eux :

- Si j'avais voulu vous nuire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Cela fait plus d'une journée que je suis parmi vous. Et je crois n'avoir causé aucun tort à qui que se soit.

La voix du colonel Sheppard s'éleva, glaciale, dans la pièce :

- Et McKay. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? (2)

Le docteur Weir intervint :

- Il est prisonnier de l'artéfact sur lequel il travaillait avec le docteur Zelenka.

Le fameux petit homme à lunettes était occupé depuis son entrée dans la pièce à brancher son ordinateur aux câbles qui courraient sous la table. C'est alors que l'écran qui se trouvait face à eux s'alluma.(3)

**Et bien il vous en aura fallu du temps !**

Le docteur Weir sourit et reprit.

- Rodney, vous voilà parmi nous ! J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à tout le monde que vous étiez coincé dans l'artéfact mais que vous pouviez nous parler par l'intermédiaire du réseau informatique de la cité.

**Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai tout suivi. Colonel, Ronon, j'aimerai que vous cessiez de pointer vos armes sur moi. Enfin, sur mon corps.**

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

- Rodney, ça n'est pas très prudent, dit Sheppard.

- John, nous ne sommes pas en danger, dit le docteur Weir.

L'homme qui avait pris la place de McKay prit alors la parole :

- Je connais cette cité mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je suis né ici, j'ai grandi ici. Croyez-bien que si j'avais voulu m'enfuir, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Le docteur Weir eu pour Sheppard et Ronon ce petit regard qu'elle vous adressait quand quelqu'un venait de lui donner raison.

Elle avait tort. Comment faire confiance à cette chose ? Leur mémoire était-elle si mauvaise ? Lui ressentait encore, lorsqu'il courait dans les couloirs de la cité, la douleur de la balle qu'il avait prise par le même docteur Weir ici présente, quand celle-ci avait été possédée par l'esprit de cette folle furieuse. (4)

Sheppard se rassit sans quitter des yeux le faux Mckay. Le Runner ne put s'y résoudre.

- Ronon, s'il vous plait.

Elle avait adopté son ton de voix doucereux. Ça marchait peut être sur Sheppard, mais pas sur lui. Il ne bougea pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Le faux McKay se tourna vers Ronon et le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai accès à la mémoire du docteur Mckay. Je sais les ennuis que vous avez déjà eus avec ce genre de situations.

**Ennuis, le mot est faible. Dites, vous n'avez pas mangé de citron, au moins ? Non, parce que j'y suis all…**

- On sait Rodney, on sait, dit le colonel.

**Hé ! On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui vous êtes retrouvé avec des courbatures pendant 5 jours parce que le lieutenant Cadman avait décidé de faire un petit footing !**(4)** Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est…**

Sheppard regarda d'un œil mauvais l'écran devant lui.

**Oui, bon, ok, vous savez ce que c'est que de servir d'hôte à un esprit étranger. Mais vous, au moins, vous n'avez pas embrassé contre votre gré un de vos collègues !**

Tous se mirent à fixer la table devant eux. Tous sauf le sétidien. Mckay avait la mémoire courte. Toute la base parlait encore du baiser qu'avait échangé Weir et Sheppard quand ils étaient habités par ces entités aliens(3). Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le scientifique à lunettes était si mal à l'aise.

- Je tiens à m'excuser, docteur Mckay, reprit l'homme qui contrôlait son corps. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous nuire. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour vous rencontrer.

**Me rencontrer ? Pour rencontrer quelqu'un, il faut pouvoir l'avoir en face de soi et pouvoir lui parler. Comment espériez-vous faire ça en me laissant moisir dans votre disquette d'un autre âge ?**

- Je pense que par « vous » il entendait « nous », docteur Mckay, dit doucement Teyla, qui regardait le soi-disant Ancien avec des yeux pleins de respect et d'admiration.

**Oh. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que vous m'avez volé mon corps et enfermé comme un génie, que je suis, dans sa bouteille.**

Le Runner ne comprit pas la phrase de Mckay. A voir la tête de Teyla, elle non plus n'avait pas saisi. Il leur restait beaucoup à apprendre sur la façon de s'exprimer des terriens.

L'ancien, ou qui qu'il soit, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus qu'eux le sens des paroles de Mckay. Cela le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était plus bête que les autres.

Sheppard venait d'afficher son fameux sourire. Celui qu'il réservait à Mckay quand ils se chamaillaient : (2)

- Et est-ce que vous pouvez exhausser trois vœux, monsieur le génie ?

Ronon ne comprenait pas.

**Très drôle colonel, vraiment très drôle. Je me tordrais bien de rire, seulement JE N'AI PLUS DE CORPS POUR CA !**

- Oh, je vous en prie Mckay, ne me faite pas croire que la situation ne vous arrange pas un peu. Vous êtes au cœur de la base de donnée de la cité, au milieu de tout un tas de connaissances anciennes. Vous devez être le plus heureux des hommes.

Il fut interrompu par le docteur Beckett :

- Rodney, est-ce que tout va bien. Je veux dire, excepté le fait que vous soyez…virtuel, vous vous sentez bien ?

**Oui, Carson, ça va. Merci. Il y a au moins quelqu'un ici qui se fait du souci pour moi.**

Ronon sut que cette remarque avait blessé Sheppard. Il sut aussi que le militaire ne le laisserait paraître pour rien au monde. (2) Ce dernier maîtrisait parfaitement le ton de sa voix quand il reprit :

- Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que ça fait tout de même vingt quatre heures que cet ancien se balade dans la cité. Et vous ne vous manifestez que maintenant. Avez-vous pensé à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant ce temps ?

**Parce que bien sûr, c'est de ma faute ! Je vous reconnais bien là, colonel. Figurez-vous qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et j'étais à des lieux de penser que quelqu'un avait pris ma place.**

- Messieurs, je vous en prie, dit le docteur Weir. Nous sommes bien conscients, Rodney, que ça doit être une situation particulièrement perturbante pour vous.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

- Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications. Vous pourriez peut être commencer par nous dire votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Tarcos. Et si vous le voulez, je vais tout vous raconter.

**TBC…**

**Il est un peu plus long ce chapitre, je m'améliore. Pas facile le POV Ronon, surtout dans un chapitre où il y a plein de choses à dire et expliquer. Pour la suite, date de post encore incertaine. Désolée !**

1. On se calme, on se calme ! Je ne me lancerai pas dans les couples improbables. Pour ça, il faut aller voir Bayas quand elle a trop bu de jus d'orange(voir « Douce torture »), Rieval (mais je sais pas à quoi elle carbure : voir sa fic « La proie ») et Saschka (fics à venir) quand elle a abusé du café (ces temps-ci, elle est bien intoxiquée, si vous avez des commandes spéciales, c'est le moment)

2. Oui, je sais Saschka, je sais : PDE.

3. J'arrive pas à me rappeler s'il y a un écran géant dans la salle de briefing ou pas. Mais ça me paraîtrait logique qu'il y en ai un. Donc, j'en mets un.

4. Voir épisode : The long goodbye/Possédés

5. Episode : Duet/A corps perdus : Cadman part faire un jogging avant d'aller se coucher, laissant un Rodney tout courbaturé le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tout d'abord, j'ai une erreur ou plutôt un oubli à rectifier de suite : j'ai omis de citer Alphératz dans les auteuses de couples improbables (voir « Passion ») Auvi ce cache dans un trou de souris Désolée. Merci Bayas pour m'avoir rafraîchi la mémoire. **

**Voici un chapitre centré sur mon petit Ancien Tarcos. Alors, oui, je sais, la mythologie de la série ne m'appartient pas plus que ses personnages. Malgré tout, Tarcos, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, et je le revendique, même si ça ne sert à rien. (me ferai pas d'argent avec cette fic, c'est donc pas ça qui paierai mon loyer…)**

**On dit MERCI à Saschka de poster ce chapitre pour moi : MERCI ! Saschka répond : you're welcome, it's a pleasure.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Et il leur raconta tout. Toute son histoire. Sa venue au monde dans une cité déjà assiégée depuis des décennies. Son enfance, privée de mère. Elle avait périt alors qu'elle essayait de sauver les habitants d'une planète qui n'avait pour seul défaut que d'être sur la route de ravitaillement des Wraiths.

Il leur raconta également ce jour horrible où son père avait disparu, lui aussi victime des wraiths. Il avait tout juste 17 ans. Il se serait probablement donné la mort pour le rejoindre s'il n'avait pas eu Allycastre à ses côtés.

Le colonel l'interrompit alors :

- Ah, les femmes, que ne nous feraient-elles pas faire, hein ?

_Les femmes ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas très ouverts sur ce sujet._

- Allycastre était un homme, colonel.

Ce dernier eut un air surpris qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler.

- J'ai cru comprendre que l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe est assez mal vu chez vous.

Il se tourna vers l'homme à l'accent si plaisant :

- Je suis vraiment navré docteur Zelenka : je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

**Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique… Euh, en fait, non, je préfère ne pas savoir. Vous m'entendez ? Ne me dites rien. RIEN !**

L'ancien sourit tristement. Radek Zelenka adopta la couleur rouge T-shirt du docteur Weir. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air surpris, puis se tourna vers Tarcos.

- Certaines personnes dans notre peuple ont, c'est vrai, des réactions plutôt…et bien disons qu'il y a des gens moins tolérants que d'autre. Mais je pense pouvoir parler au nom de tous ici en vous disant que le fait que vous aimiez les hommes ne fait aucune différence pour nous.

Tarcos regarda toutes les personnes assises à la table. Même Ronon Dex, qui avait fini par cesser de le menacer de son arme, paraissait approuver les paroles du docteur Weir.

**IL ne s'agit pas vraiment ici d'une question de tolérance, Elizabeth. Gardez bien à l'esprit, monsieur l'Ancien, que ce corps ne vous appartiens pas. Je tiens particulièrement à…**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Mckay, j'ai bien compris et je respecterai votre corps, je vous le promets. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, Allycastre. Il a vraiment été formidable avec moi.

Il reprit son récit là où il l'avait laissé. Il ne s'étendit pas sur les années qu'il passa auprès de son amant. Il se focalisa plutôt sur chaque détail de cette journée si particulière, où son compagnon l'avait appelé depuis la salle où il travaillait. Allycastre était chargé du contrôle radar de la cité. Et il avait repéré quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Un jumper, en orbite autour de la planète. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Celui de Janus.

- Attendez un instant, l'interrompit Weir. Vous êtes en train de me dire que…

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, Elizabeth, il y a de cela 10 000 ans.

- C'est incroyable, souffla Elizabeth.

- C'est impossible.

Ronon Dex était de nouveau en alerte, l'ancien le comprit immédiatement. Il ne fut pas le seul : Sheppard aussi avait noté la réaction du Sétidien. Mais la réplique du colonel ne fut pas celle qu'il craignait :

- Détendez-vous Ronon. L'année dernière, nous avons rencontré une Elizabeth d'un âge disons, il jeta un œil vers le docteur Weir, d'un âge plutôt avancé. Pour faire court : la première fois que notre expédition à franchit la porte des étoiles, la cité n'est pas remontée à la surface et tout le monde est mort noyé. Sauf Elizabeth qui s'en est sortie grâce à un jumper qui se trouvait être une machine à voyager dans le temps. Et elle s'est retrouvée 10 000 ans en arrière, sur Atlantis, parmi les Anciens.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'en pensa le Runner, son visage resta impassible. Par contre, celui de Tarcos reflétait la surprise.

_Ils avaient rencontré Elizabeth, la même Elizabeth qu'il avait connu ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

Il le leur demanda et c'est le docteur Weir elle-même qui lui répondit :

- Mon double n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter Atlantis avec les vôtres. Elle est restée dans la cité, dans un caisson de stase pour nous prévenir du danger. Janus avait également prévu un système de secours faisant émerger la cité lorsque les boucliers ne pourraient plus retenir l'eau.

Tarcos n'en revenait pas. Sa voix était pleine d'espoir :

- Elle a survécue à la stase ?

A leurs visages, il comprit que son espérance était vaine.

Le docteur Beckett lui répondit :

- Le caisson a ralentit le vieillissement, mais malgré tout, elle était mourante quand nous l'avons trouvée. Je suis désolé.

La voix de Tarcos n'était plus qu'un murmure :

- Si seulement j'avais su. Si seulement j'avais su !

Elizabeth chercha à le réconforter :

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour me… pour la dissuader d'agir comme elle l'a fait.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il lui sourit. Je vous connais bien, docteur Weir. Nous avons passé de longs moments ensembles. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas mis au courant.

Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il lui sourit tristement.

- J'étais au courant à propos du système permettant de faire remonter la cité à la surface. Janus a fini par m'avouer qu'il l'avait mis en place. Il était mon professeur, je l'avais assisté dans certains de ses travaux. Après avoir sympathisé avec Elizabeth, je l'ai supplié d'ignorer la décision du conseil. Janus aurait du vous permettre de repartir dans votre époque pour sauver votre expédition. Il n'a pas voulu. C'est alors qu'il m'a avoué avoir mis en place ce dispositif pour que vous surviviez. Mais il ne m'a rien dit à propos de vous, Elizabeth. Il devait pourtant savoir que vous ne survivriez pas.

- La Elizabeth que vous avez connu était très têtue et parfaitement consciente des enjeux. Janus l'avait bien compris.

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

**Vous aussi vous aviez compris que vous ne pourriez pas survivre à la stase. C'est pour ça que vous avez choisi une autre solution, n'est-ce pas ?**

- Oui. Tarcos se tourna encore une fois vers Elizabeth :

- Nous avons passé de longues heures à discuter. Vous m'avez parlé de la terre, de ses habitants, de votre expédition. J'étais tellement impressionné d'entendre raconter l'histoire de nos descendants. Savoir que notre espèce allait survivre, savoir qu'Atlantis allait, elle aussi, survivre et revivre après 10 000 ans d'abandon. Vous m'aviez redonné une raison de vivre, Elizabeth.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils :

- Et votre … ami, Ally je-sais-plus-quoi ?

Le regard de Tarcos alla se perdre au loin.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Des regards interrogateurs l'entourèrent. Il ne pouvait pas leur raconter. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il répondit dans un souffle :

- Il est mort, peu de temps après votre arrivée.

Il regarda Elizabeth. Il lut dans son regard la même compassion qu'elle avait eue pour lui 10 000 ans auparavant :

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Je sais, dit-il tristement.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Il fut brisé par la jeune femme prénommée Teyla :

- Peut être devrions-nous arrêter là ?

- Oui. Teyla a raison dit Elizabeth.

- Non, vous avez droit à des explications.

**Ça, c'est bien vrai. Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours dans ce satané réseau informatique !**

Un flot de regards assassins assaillirent l'écran.

**Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on change de place, peut être ? Je laisse la mienne à celui d'entre vous qui en veut.**

- Calmez-vous docteur McKay, dit Tarcos. Je vais vous rendre ce qui vous appartiens. Je voulais juste vous rencontrer, avoir l'occasion de vous parler. Vous revoir, Elizabeth. Je savais que mon corps ne survivrait pas à 10 000 ans de stase, alors…

…**vous avez téléchargé votre conscience dans l'artéfact que nous avons trouvé, oui, oui, on a compris.**

- Ça me paraissait être une bonne solution. Je vous l'aurai proposé, Elizabeth, si j'avais su.

**Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.**

Cette fois, ce furent des regards interrogateurs qui se tournèrent vers l'écran. Regards auxquels se joigna celui de l'Ancien.

**Hé bien oui. Pardonnez-moi d'être si brutal, mais, techniquement, vous êtes mort.**

- Rodney ! La voix d'Elizabeth était offusquée.

- Il a raison, Elizabeth. Mon enveloppe corporelle est morte au moment où j'ai chargé mon esprit dans la machine que j'avais conçu. J'étais chargé du transfert de la base de donnée de la cité. Je devais concevoir des systèmes permettant de stocker toutes nos connaissances pour les emporter avec nous. Je suis resté caché, attendant que tous les autres soient partis et j'ai utilisé un des prototypes que j'avais mis au point et que j'avais gardé exprès. Et j'ai attendu que quelqu'un me trouve.

- Un message dans une bouteille à la mer, dit doucement le docteur Beckett.

Tarcos trouva l'image très belle. Il était heureux d'avoir pu les rencontrer. Mais c'était fini maintenant. Il devait rendre son corps au docteur McKay. Même s'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. Pouvoir rester encore un peu sur Atlantis, pouvoir vivre, tout simplement. Mais ces gens ne l'auraient pas laissé faire. Et ils auraient eu raison : il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça.

Peut être était-il encore temps de s'enfuir ? Il pourrait leur fausser compagnie…

_Oui, mais pour aller où ?_

Ils étaient la raison de sa présence ici.

Non, tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il devait l'accepter et rendre son corps au docteur McKay.

Il soupira intérieurement :

- Où se trouve mon prototype ?

Ce fut le docteur Zelenka qui lui répondit :

- Dans notre laboratoire.

**Notre ? Vous voulez dire MON laboratoire !**

- Oui, oui, Rodney, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

**Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir : c'est la vérité.**

- Messieurs, trancha Weir, si nous allions plutôt dans ce fameux laboratoire ?

**TBC…**

**Vous avez vu ? Il est long aussi ce chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi. Bon, les suivants seront à nouveau très courts, mais c'est toujours pas de ma faute !**

**Pour la suite, pas la peine de harceler ma sœur, elle l'a pas. Et pour cause, elle est pas encore écrite (enfin, pas complètement) donc, je m'excuse et je vous demanderai un petit peu de patience. En tout cas, merci à vous de me lire.**

**Biz !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci, merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Finalement, ce chapitre a été bien plus dur à écrire que ce que j'aurai cru. Un énoooooorme merci à Saschka. Elle a beaucoup bossé sur ce chapitre. En tant que secrétaire d'abord, en tant que bêta ensuite. Oui, à l'origine, j'ai écrit ce chapitre (merci mon stylo) sur papier et je lui ai envoyé par la poste. Elle l'a ensuite tapé sur le PC avant de le bêta lire. Elle est pas géniale ma sœur ? Ceci, à l'origine, devait vous permettre de lire ce chapitre avant que je ne retrouve notre PC, ce week end. Sauf qu'après une review de notre sérial-revieweuse notoire, et une discussion avec ma bêta attitrée, une bonne partie du chapitre était à revoir. Entre temps s'est glissé le mariage de ma meilleure amie, j'ai donc pas eu le temps de revoir tout ça plus tôt. Mais voilà enfin la version définitive de mon chapitre 12, avec mention « bon pour postage » apposée par ma bêta ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Rodney attendait déjà dans son laboratoire. Finalement, le fait d'être virtuel avait des avantages. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait devant Sheppard. JA-MAIS.

Grâce aux caméras de sécurité, il les vit arriver. L'Ancien avait vraiment une mine dépitée. Etrange sensation que de voir son propre visage refléter autant de tristesse. D'un certain côté, il comprenait Tarcos, même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir pris sa place. Sans le lui avoir demandé, qui plus est !

Mais oui, il pouvait comprendre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir rencontrer les Anciens ! La science est faite pour ça : faire de nos rêves les plus fous une réalité. Et la présence de l'Ancien parmi eux était un fabuleux rêve ! Il voudrait pouvoir lui poser des milliers de questions. Oh, non pas que son génie ne serait pas venu à bout des technologies anciennes. Non, avec du temps, sa formidable intelligence aurait percé les mystères de la science lantienne. Mais qui refuserait une aide pareille ?

Malgré tout, il en voulait à l'Ancien. Ce dernier avait cherché à se faire passer pour lui. Il avait purement et simplement voulu lui voler sa vie. Ca n'était pas rien tout de même. Ce type n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, foi de Rodney Mckay !

Cependant, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire vengeance et informations, il lui fallait garder ce Tarcos sous la main.

Les autres venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Rodney afficha un message sur l'écran de son ordinateur qui était resté branché :

**Elizabeth. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de remettre Tarcos dans sa boite et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Nous devons saisir cette opportunité : laissons l'artéfact branché sur notre réseau. Ainsi, Tarcos pourra toujours communiquer avec nous.**

- Rodney, vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurai laissé ce pauvre homme dans sa boite de métal ! Bien sûr que nous allons laisser son disque de stockage branché à notre réseau !

**Oh ! Très bien. Très, très bien, Elizabeth, ne vous vexez pas !**

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué, quand même ? Demanda le Sétidien.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ronon, dit Sheppard. Notre système informatique contrôle les fonctions essentielles de la cité, dont la porte des étoiles. Nous devrions réfléchir.

_Voilà que les militaires se mettaient à réfléchir maintenant ! Mais où allait-on ?_

**Quitte à réfléchir, messieurs, faites-le jusqu'au bout : pensez à tous ce que peut nous apporter Tarcos. Connaissances, technologies, E2PZ…**

Le docteur Weir l'interrompit :

- Je vous demanderai surtout de penser à l'être humain. Comme l'a dit Rodney, nous ne pouvons pas enfermer Tarcos. Ça reviendrait à le condamner à la prison à perpétuité. Et il n'a commis aucun crime méritant pareille punition, que je sache.

**Hey ! Minute ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis actuellement en dehors de mon enveloppe corporelle !**

- Enveloppe corporelle que je m'apprête justement à vous rendre, intervint Tarcos.

- Je pense que nous devrions lui faire confiance, dit Teyla. C'est un Ancien, cela devrait vous suffire.

L'Athosienne avait raison. Non pas que McKay fasse confiance à cet individu, mais il était une source de renseignements potentiels qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer. Rodney vit que Sheppard et Ronon ne trouvaient rien à redire.

**Bon, je peux récupérer mon corps maintenant ?**

Radek tendis à l'Ancien l'objet qui l'avait hébergé tant de siècles durant. On aurait dit une sorte de paire de jumelles anciennes. C'était cette forme, ajoutée à la présence d'écrans miniatures à la place des verres qui avaient fait conclure à Rodney qu'il s'agissait d'une « visionneuse » de donnée. Ça et les notes qui accompagnaient l'objet et qu'il avait réussit à traduire. D'après Tarcos, c'était l'usage premier de cet artéfact et, pour y avoir séjourné un moment, McKay savait qu'il contenait vraiment des fichiers de données anciennes.

Il entendit Elizabeth s'adresser à l'Ancien :

- A très bientôt Tarcos. Tout se passera bien.

_Et lui ? On ne pensait pas à lui ? Il risquait autant que l'ancien dans cette histoire, si ce n'est plus._

Tarcos s'apprêtait à enclencher l'artéfact quand Radek le stoppa :

- Attendez ! Rodney, vous m'entendez ?

**Cette question ! Bien sûr que je vous entends, Radek, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore compris, je suis dans le réseau ce qui signifie…**

- Ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas dans l'artéfact.

A l'aide des caméras du laboratoire, Rodney vit que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Lui, si. Et il n'y avait pas pensé. Zut ! Il faudrait encore qu'il remercie Radek. Enfin, peut être pas. Il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il y avait pensé lui aussi mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire.

Elizabeth demanda :

- Je ne comprends pas, docteur Zelenka.

- C'est simple. Si Rodney est dans le réseau, il n'est plus dans l'artéfact. Et s'il n'est plus dans l'artéfact, alors la conscience de Tarcos se chargera bien dans l'appareil, mais celle de Rodney ne pourra pas réintégrer son corps.

Un éclair de compréhension s'afficha sur les visages des personnes présentes. Sheppard ne put s'empêcher:

- Et alors, monsieur le génie, on a des petits soucis de réflexion? Quitte à réfléchir, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

**Oh, ça va, Sheppard. J'y avais pensé figurez-vous. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de retourner dans l'artéfact. Je ne suis un virus informatique que depuis peu de temps, je vous le rappelle.**

- Bien sûr, reprit Sheppard, et cela…

- Hum, les interrompit Zelenka. Rodney, vous devriez y aller.

**Oui. A tout à l'heure. Carson, je compte sur vous au cas où il y aurait le moindre problème.**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Retour du noir. Encore. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Comment avait fait Tarcos pour supporter ça ?

Il attendit. Combien de temps ? Il ne put le dire. Difficile de garder la notion du temps qui passe quand rien ne se passe, justement. Vraiment, il se demandait comment Tarcos avait fait pour ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Un flash de lumière apparut soudainement devant ses yeux. Dans le même intervalle de temps, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son coccyx, puis à l'arrière de sa tête.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- ..dney..

_Et ça, c'était quoi ?_

- …odney…va ?

Oh ça y est. Eclair de génie. Ce stupide ancien n'a même pas pensé à s'asseoir avant d'actionner l'artéfact ! Génial. Il allait avoir des bleus et une bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Il faudrait qu'il dise à l'Ancien sa façon de penser quant à sa manière de prendre soin de son corps.

_Un homme de mon intelligence, ça se respecte, tout de même !_

- Rodney, vous m'entendez ? Ouvrez les yeux. Equipe médicale demandée au laboratoire de physique.

McKay ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant :

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Carson, je vais bien. Enfin, si on veut.

- Ah! Enfin vous répondez. Vous allez bien ?

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de vous dire « si on veut », ce qui veut dire en langage clair : non, ça ne va pas.

- Rodney…

- Oui, Quoi ! Je viens de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol de ce laboratoire. Pensez-vous que cela fasse mal ? Et bien moi je vous le dis : ça fait TRES mal !

- Je sais. Vous allez venir à l'infirmerie avec moi.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Il posait la question pour la forme. Il savait qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie : la chute avait peut être provoqué un traumatisme crânien important et peut être était-il en train de faire une hémorragie interne.

- Oui Rodney, je veux être certain que tout va bien cette fois.

McKay fut installé sur un brancard arrivé là avec l'équipe qu'avait demandé Carson. Mais avant de s'en remettre aux bons soins de son ami, il voulut tout de même savoir :

- Radek ? Ça a marché ? Je veux dire, pour Tarcos ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne s'est pas encore manifesté.

- Alors faites en sorte de le contacter vous-même. Faut-il vraiment que je fasse tout ici ?

Avant que les brancardiers ne l'aient fait quitter les lieux, Rodney put entendre le colonel Sheppard s'adresser aux personnes encore présentes dans le laboratoire.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre : ça, c'est McKay. Ce sale caractère est inimitable !

- Je vous ai entendu colonel et je ne vous permets pas !

Le Canadien allait envoyer une réplique bien sentie à l'Américain mais l'équipe de Beckett venait de l'emmener hors de portée de voix de Sheppard. Qu'importe, celui-ci ne perdrait (1) rien pour attendre. Un sale caractère, lui ! Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi. Le génie était vraiment incompris dans cette cité.

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

McKay était allongé dans le lit que lui réservait son ami Carson. Quarante huit heures d'observation. Rien que ça ! "Juste pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires indésirables".

_Tu parles !_

L'écossais était simplement rongé par la culpabilité de n'avoir pas vu qu'un Ancien avait pris possession du corps de son ami. Et Carson soignait cette culpabilité en redoublant d'attentions médicales alors que Rodney se sentait parfaitement bien.

McKay vit Zelenka arriver à pas feutrés dans l'antre de Beckett.

_Ah! Tiens. Un peu de distraction !_

Rodney s'adressa au Tchèque d'un air moqueur :

- Radek ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Rodney, tout va bien.

- Ah! Oui ? Fit le Canadien d'un air un peu déçu.

Il avait espéré qu'une bourde de ses subordonnés l'oblige à quitter l'infirmerie pour remettre les choses en ordre. Raté !

- Je vous apporte votre ordinateur. Tarcos voudrait pouvoir vous parler.

Radek semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise : il évitait de croiser le regard de Rodney. Exactement comme l'avait fait Carson après que…

_Oh, non. Surtout, pas ça ! N'y pense pas Rodney, n'y pense pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout._

- Radek ?

- Oui ? dit le Tchèque, toujours sans le regarder.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec l'Ancien, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, c'est bien compris ?

Il avait employé à dessein un ton plus menaçant que nécessaire. Radek était son subordonné et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son autorité et sa crédibilité vis à vis de lui.

- Rodney, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas vous qui…

- Tttt ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ?

- Ok, ok, comme vous voudrez, soupira Zelenka.

Le Canadien se saisit de l'ordinateur que lui avait apporté son collègue et lui demanda :

- Autre chose ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?

Le scientifique Tchèque ne sut que répondre et partit en grommelant quelque chose que Rodney ne comprit pas. Il fut un instant tenté de le rappeler pour entendre en face ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais un message venait d'apparaître sur l'écran et il choisit de se focaliser sur lui plutôt que sur l'apprentissage de nouveaux jurons tchèques.

**Bonsoir docteur McKay. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

- J'ai extrêmement mal la tête si vous voulez savoir.

**Désolé.**

- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !

**Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ?**

- Vous avez essayé de me voler mon corps, de vous faire passer pour moi auprès de mes collègues, quant à ce que vous avez fait à Zelenka, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mais, pire que tout, vous ne paraissez pas le moins du monde désolé de m'avoir enfermé dans votre base de données !

**C'était la seule solution.**

- D'accord, mais laissez-moi vous posez une question. Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas réussi à contacter les autres ? Hein, dites-moi ?

Le message mit du temps à s'afficher.

**J'avoue que je n'en sait rien.**

- Quoi, et c'est tout ? « Vous n'en savez rien » ? Vous croyez que je vais me contenter de ça ?

Là encore, Tarcos mit du temps avant de répondre.

**Honnêtement, je crois que je vous aurais laissé dans l'artefact.**

Rodney crut s'étouffer.

**Quand j'ai échafaudé mon plan, je comptais sur le fait que je pourrai me faire passer pour la personne qui aurait trouvé l'artefact. Cela m'aurait laissé le temps de découvrir votre expédition et de voir si les sacrifices que j'avais faits en valait le coup.**

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre d'une voix offusquée :

- Mais c'est du meurtre !

**Vous exagérez. Vous n'êtes pas mort que je sache. Et je suis loin d'être idiot. Je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrai pas donner le change éternellement. Mais je devais tenter le coup tout en me protégeant. Je connaissais Elizabeth mais je n'avais finalement aucun moyen de savoir comment je serai accueilli par vous autre. Et je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas fait de difficultés pour vous rendre votre corps.**

Rodney ne savait quoi répondre. Entre lui rappeler l'immoralité de son acte et le manque d'honnêteté dont il avait fait preuve en usurpant son identité, son cœur balançait. Finalement, il lui demanda :

- Si vous étiez conscient de ne pas pouvoir rester « en chair et en os » parmi nous, pourquoi faire ça ? Vous auriez pu partir avec les autres. Vous seriez un ascensionné aujourd'hui.

**L'ascension ? Non merci. Je la leur laisse volontiers. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon seul but était de vous rencontrer.**

- Bien sûr. Vous avez renoncé à tout ce que vous aviez pour simplement nous dire bonjour.

**Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.**

- On parie ? Je suis quelqu'un de très intelligent, vous savez.

**Très intelligent vous dites ?**

Un texte qui s'affiche sur un écran, ça n'a pas d'intonation. Pourtant, McKay aurait juré que l'Ancien se fichait de lui.

**Vous semblez pourtant buter sur un problème de taille niveau technologie Lantienne.**

Le doute n'était plus permis : ce type se payait sa tête.

- Ah oui ? Et de quel problème parlez-vous monsieur l'Ancien ?

**Arrêtez de m'appeler « monsieur », je suis plus jeune que vous.**

- Etre âgé de dix milles ans, vous trouvez que ça fait jeune ?

**J'en vais vingt-neuf quand je me suis transféré dans ma base de données. J'ai fait le calcul en années terriennes, bien entendu. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je voulais parler des E2PZ.**

Le visage de Rodney s'illumina. Bon, ok, il devait se venger de ce type. Mais cela pourrait attendre. Là, il était question d'E2PZ. On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. Il prendrait sa revanche plus tard. Il demanda, plein d'espoir :

- Vous savez où en trouver ?

**Mieux que ça, docteur McKay. Je vais vous aider à en fabriquer un.**

Rodney resta bouche-bée devant son ordinateur. Fabriquer un E2PZ ? Ils allaient pouvoir fabriquer un E2PZ ? Mais c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Un flot d'image se mit à tourbillonner dans sa tête : porte des étoiles, boucliers, armes contre les Wraiths…

**Docteur McKay, Vous allez bien ?**

Rocney, perdu parmi toutes les applications qu'offrait une telle source d'énergie mis du temps avant de voir que Tarcos s'adressait à lui.

-Oh Oui ! Je vais même très bien.

Il posa son ordinateur sur le bord de son lit, retira délicatement la perfusion que Carson avait tenue à lui poser et ôta les électrodes qui le reliaient aux différents moniteurs. Des bips stridents retentirent aussitôt, mais Rodney n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il cherchait un bout de sparadrap pour son bras meurtri par l'aiguille de la perfusion.

**Docteur McKay ?**

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous allez me montrer comment…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une tornade de blouses blanches à la tête de laquelle se trouvait un Carson Beckett affolé.

- Rodney ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Tout en recouvrant son bras d'un pansement qui aurait caché une plaie de cinq bons centimètres de long, le-dit Rodney répondit au médecin.

- Ah ! Carson. Je regrette d'avoir à vous quitter si vite mais j'ai à faire.

Le Canadien posa une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'Ecossais et sortit de l'infirmerie avant qu'on ne l'arrête, son PC Portable sous le bras …

**TBC…**

**Alhenorr, c'est après que ma sœur m'ai lu ta review par téléphone que je me suis aperçue que dans la première version de ce chapitre, Rodney pardonnait beaucoup trop facilement à Tarcos. Je l'ai donc revue en fonction des remarques très justes que tu m'avais faites. Merci à toi !**

**Comme quoi, les reviews ne servent pas qu'à flatter l'ego des auteurs…**

**A bientôt pour la suite. Encore merci Saschka !**

1. Alors, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir. On dit « il ne perd rien pour attendre » et non pas « il ne paye rien pour attendre », comme je le croyais jusqu'à maintenant. On a cherché dans le dico avec Saschka car elle me soutenait qu'on disait « perd » et moi, je lui soutenais le contraire. And the winner is Saschka !


	13. Chapter 13

**Oui, encore un post que vous devez à ma sœur. J'arrive bientôt à la fin de ma période d'essais et je vais donc pouvoir sérieusement me mettre à la recherche d'un appart. Vivement que j'ai mon chez moi, je pourrai enfin retrouver Internet tous les jours et avoir ma salle de bain à moi. _« Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux… _»**

**En attendant de vous retrouver le week end prochain, je vous laisse avec mon scientifique préféré.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Quand Rodney lui avait promis de ne pas lui laisser le temps d'aller au mess s'il sortait de l'artefact ancien, il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Grande erreur ! Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que son supérieur tenait Zelenka enfermé dans son laboratoire. A peine si le Tchèque avait le droit d'aller prendre une douche ! Quant aux repas, il devait se contenter de MRE. Comment McKay pouvait raffoler de ces horreurs ? Radek ne comprendrait jamais.

D'un autre côté, il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt fier d'être là en ce moment. Oui, fier. Parce que Rodney ne faisait pas facilement confiance et qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à trouver tous les gens qui l'entouraient incompétents. Alors le fait qu'il l'ai choisi pour l'assister devait être pris pour…comment dire, un honneur serait trop fort, mais disons comme une reconnaissance de ses compétences. A part Radek, personne n'avait été autorisé à rejoindre le Canadien dans ses travaux. Le grand secret dont McKay avait entouré ses dernières recherches avait d'ailleurs fait courir de nombreuses rumeurs au sein de la base d'Atlantis. Rodney était du genre à se vanter et le mystère qu'il laissait volontairement planer actuellement renforçait la curiosité des gens. Quand Radek avait demandé au Canadien pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler aux autres, celui-ci avait survolé le sujet, prétextant simplement qu'il voulait être sûr de ses calculs avant de s'avancer. Depuis quand Rodney doutait-il de ses conclusions ? En fait, la réponse vint à l'esprit du Tchèque alors même qu'il se posait la question. Dorandan. Oui, la dernière fois que le chef scientifique d'Atlantis s'était sérieusement frotté avec de la technologie ancienne, le résultat s'était révélé plus que catastrophique. Mais cette fois, cela serait différent. Ils avaient un Ancien, un vrai, même s'il était virtuel, pour les épauler.

Zelenka revoyait encore le moment où Rodney lui avait appris qu'ils allaient fabriquer un E2PZ. C'était juste après sa visite à l'infirmerie. Le Tchèque ruminait encore contre le mauvais caractère de son supérieur quand il avait justement entendu ce dernier lui courir après dans les couloirs en criant son nom. Un instant, il s'était dit que McKay venait s'excuser de son comportement à l'infirmerie, mais non. Cependant, la déception avait été de courte durée car ce qu'il lui avait annoncé était beaucoup mieux encore. Et depuis, il travaillait sans relâche auprès de Rodney et de Tarcos pour pouvoir enfin disposer d'une source d'énergie capable de mettre la Terre à cinq secondes d'Atlantis en porte des étoiles. Finalement, le Canadien l'aurait peut être, son prix Nobel…

- Radek ! cria presque Rodney. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous rêvassez ? Vous croyez réellement que c'est le moment ? On a du boulot je vous rappelle.

Zelenka sursauta.

_Non, mais il peut pas me laisser respirer cinq minutes ?_

- Rodney, vous arrivez peut être à tenir éveillé plus de trente six heures d'affilées mais moi, non. J'ai besoin de dormir. Et de manger aussi.

- Quoi, de manger ? Mais nous avons mangé il y a moins d'une heure !

- Je parle d'un vrai repas, assis confortablement à une table du mess, pas de ces rations de survie innommables.

- Oh, arrêtez de faire votre enfant gâté. Je vais rentrer dans l'histoire…

- _Vous_ ?

- Oui, bon, d'accord, _nous _allons rentrer dans l'histoire. Alors ça vaut bien un petit sacrifice, non ?

- Et vous ne pensez pas que l'histoire pourrait nous attendre quelques heures, je ne sais pas moi, disons, le temps que nous dormions un peu ? demanda Zelenka.

Une voix métallique résonna dans la pièce. Rodney avait très vite installé une synthèse vocale sur son PC de manière à pouvoir parler avec Tarcos sans avoir à garder les yeux rivés à son écran d'ordinateur.

**Il n'a pas tort, docteur McKay. Je peux me passer de sommeil mais vous deux, non. Allez dormir un peu. Je vais continuer les calculs de la séquence initiale et nous reprendrons quand vous serez reposés.**

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de repos, déclara McKay. C'est Zelenka qui flanche, pas moi.

Alors, c'était donc ça. Le petit génie autoproclamé faisait un complexe d'infériorité. Radek aurait dû s'en douter. McKay ne supportait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus intelligent que lui. Cette crainte de se faire rabaisser le poussait à adopter un comportement à la limite du respect avec tous les membres de son équipe scientifique. Seul Radek arrivait à faire abstraction du sale caractère de Rodney et à lui tenir tête lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Mais seulement quand le Tchèque avait eu sa dose de sommeil et un repas correct. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps.

_Je suis crevé, j'ai le cerveau qui ne tourne plus rond et les yeux qui voient trouble. Qu'il se le garde son prix Nobel !_

- Ecoutez Rodney, je vous laisserai tous les honneurs de cette satanée expérience si elle aboutit, mais moi, je vais me coucher.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de camp installé dans un recoin du laboratoire. Encore une idée du Canadien pour gagner du temps. Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils avaient joué les apprentis sorciers avec Mickael, les wraiths savaient qu'Atlantis n'avait pas été détruite. Ils allaient revenir, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'un bouclier à 100 de sa puissance ne serai pas de refus au moment où les aliens suceurs de vie viendraient frapper à la porte de la cité.

Il soupira en regardant la couchette.

_Un lit est un lit._

De toutes façons, il était tellement fatigué qu'il se serait endormi n'importe où.

Il se serait probablement retrouvé immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée s'il n'avait entendu des coups frappés à la porte du laboratoire. Il se tourna alors vers le mur, décidant que ça ne tuerait pas Rodney que de s'arracher cinq minutes à ses chères équations pour aller voir qui venait leur rendre visite.

Il entendit que Rodney ne bougeait pas. Mais leur visiteur insistait. Il entendit alors le Canadien grommeler et finalement se lever. Radek était mort de fatigue, mais la curiosité était la plus forte et il se força à rester éveiller pour suivre la conversation qui se déroulait à deux pas de lui.

- Colonel ? demanda Rodney d'un air impatient. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Prendre de vos nouvelles, répondit le militaire.

- Ah, dit Rodney, c'est vrai ?

Radek crut déceler une note d'espoir dans la voix de son chef.

- Oui, reprit Sheppard, Carson s'inquiète pour vous.

- Ah…

Cette fois ci, Radek pu sentir que Rodney était déçu.

- Et bien, déclara Rodney sur un ton où la déception faisait lentement place à de la colère froide, vous pourrez dire à Beckett que je vais bien.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa. Radek les imaginaient se faisant face. Ce fut le colonel qui reprit le premier :

- Il a peur que vous ne fassiez une crise d'hypoglycémie. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu au mess..

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre ainsi que celui d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre. Rodney devait être en train d'exhiber sa réserve de nourriture, si on pouvait décemment appeler ça comme ça.

- Vous pensez que ça rassurera Carson ? dit Rodney d'un ton glacial.

- Oui… je crois que je ferai mieux de vous laisser. Vous travaillez sur quoi au fait ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne pour le moment, colonel.

Le Tchèque entendit des pas s'éloigner et la porte se refermer. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien à l'amitié qui unissait les deux hommes. Tarcos non plus ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

**Dites-moi, docteur McKay, vous êtes amis avec le colonel, ou c'est juste un collègue ?**

- Juste un collègue, maugréa Rodney.

**Vraiment ?**

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez insinuer là ? explosa Rodney.

**Rien, c'est vous qui vous cachez des choses, je pense.**

- Pas du tout ! Nous étions amis, seulement, je l'ai trahi et depuis, non seulement il ne m'a pas pardonné mais en plus, il prend un malin plaisir à me le faire payer.

**Si cette amitié compte autant pour vous, vous devriez vous expliquer avec lui. La vie est courte, docteur McKay, croyez-moi.**

- Vous avez traversé 10 000 ans d'histoire, votre vie n'a pas été…n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler courte.

**Mais celle des gens qui m'ont entouré, oui.**

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le laboratoire. Radek devait lutter de plus en plus fort pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Il voulait connaître la suite de cette conversation. Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur Rodney McKay en cinq minutes qu'il n'en avait appris en deux ans. Même si le moyen d'obtenir ces informations n'était pas à proprement parler très honnête.

- Ecoutez, Tarcos, reprit Rodney d'une voix gênée, je …je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, mais si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un…

Rodney qui joue les confidents ! Décidément, on aura tout vu sur cette cité ! Le Tchèque aurait bien voulu entendre le reste de leur conversation, mais Morphée était le plus fort (1) et il tomba bientôt dans un lourd sommeil, bercé par la voix métallique de Tarcos.

**TBC…**

**Alors là, vous allez être contentes, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps la suite : les deux chapitres suivants dorment déjà dans mon PC. Pour être honnête, ils y dorment depuis un bon mois. L'inspiration est une chose étrange…**

1. Oui, Morphée est un homme, dieux grec des songes. C'est le fils de la nuit (Nyx) et du sommeil (Hypnos)


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà la suite. Tu vois, Alphératz, j'ai fini par la réveiller !**

**Alors, attention, virage à 180° dans la direction drame et personnage-torture. Je dirais même Atlantis-torture. Bah oui, si on fait souffrir quelqu'un, on fait souffrir ses amis aussi, donc : Expédition-Atlantis-torture. Quoi, je suis sadique ? Oui, certainement, mais j'assume… Je vous dirais pas ou j'habite, c'est tout.**

**Alors ce chapitre devait être posté samedi mais nous avons eu des problème de connexion ce WE, donc postage que maintenant désolée. Mais bon d'un autre côté c'est pas notre faute! lol... Et non ce n'est pas un dédoublement de personnalité, c'est juste que c'est moi (Saschka) qui tape cette note en notre nom à toute les deux ( ma soueur (Auvi) et moi) Voilà !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas et ça le rendrait fou. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient dans cet état sans que lui n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit pour les en sortir.

Il se revit un mois en arrière. Il revit son ami lui parler de son projet fou, audacieux, mais surtout réalisable. Oui, grâce à l'aide de Tarcos, ils allaient enfin pouvoir concevoir leur propre E2PZ. Ce qui signifiait un bouclier contre toute attaque des Wraith et des vortex vers la Terre à volonté.

Oui, ça semblait magnifique comme rêve, et accessible.

Seulement voilà, ça n'avait pas marché. Et pire que tout, ça leur avait coûté deux des plus importantes personnes de cette base. Deux amis.

Il revoyait parfaitement la scène. La sirène, d'abord, celle qui indique que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passe. Ensuite, l'appel radio demandant une équipe médicale de toute urgence. Appel passé par Weir. Elle ne paniquait pas sans raison. Elle prenait toujours beaucoup de précautions, c'est vrai, mais elle ne perdait pas facilement son sang froid. Là, elle n'en avait plus une goutte, il l'avait su au ton de sa voix.

Il s'était précipité au laboratoire de physique. Celui que tout le personnel de la base surnommait « l'antre du dragon ». Pauvre Rodney, s'il savait ça. Pourquoi repenser à ça maintenant ? Ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Etrange comme le cerveau humain fonctionne. Comme si son inconscient voulait l'empêcher de revivre cette horreur en le faisant dévier sur autre chose.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

La fumée qui, déjà, les avait accueillis au détour du couloir. Les flammes qui sortaient de l'embrasure de la porte. L'odeur si caractéristique de la chair qui a goûtée à la morsure du feu. Puis les cris. Mais après. Les cris de ceux qui s'agitaient autour de lui, il ne les avait entendus que plus tard. Après s'être déjà agenouillé devant le corps de Radek.

Alors, il avait enclenché le pilote automatique. Ce dernier était déjà, depuis de nombreuses années, réglé sur la fonction médecin et la machine s'était mise en branle, demandant qu'on lui fasse un bilan précis des personnes atteintes à droite, donnant des instructions pour le transport des blessés à gauche.

Tout avait été très vite ensuite. Les deux personnes les plus atteintes étaient Zelenka et Mckay. Les deux autres techniciens qui se trouvaient avec eux au moment de l'explosion n'étaient que légèrement sonnés par le souffle de la déflagration.

A ce moment, il avait su ce qu'il devait faire.

Les deux hommes avaient été maintenus dans un coma artificiel à cause de la douleur que provoquerait le moindre des soins qu'ils devraient recevoir. Ils avaient en effet été brûlés sur une bonne partie de leur surface corporelle.

Puis les sédatifs avaient été progressivement diminués pour leur permettre de reprendre conscience.

Et là, il n'avait plus su quoi faire.

Aucun des deux scientifiques ne s'était réveillé. Toute son équipe médicale avait cherché une raison. Ils n'en avaient pas trouvé. Leurs électroencéphalogrammes étaient plats, mais Carson savait parfaitement que cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils étaient perdus. S'ils avaient été en état de mort cérébrale, ils n'auraient tout simplement pas pu survire aussi longtemps. Quand le cerveau meurt, les grandes fonctions de l'organisme comme la respiration et les battements cardiaques ne sont plus contrôlées et l'organisme décède dans les 48 heures au maximum.

Ils étaient inconscients depuis près de quinze jours !

Il avait fait pratiquer touts les examens possibles et inimaginables. Leurs cerveaux continuaient à être correctement irrigués par leur circulation sanguine, ils ne présentaient aucune défaillance des fonctions physiologiques, les réflexes neurologiques étaient tous normaux. Ils se trouvaient dans un profond coma sans qu'il n'ai trouvé la moindre raison à cela. C'était comme si seule leur conscience, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient Rodney Mckay et Radek Zelenka, avait cessé de fonctionner. Ce que, en bon médecin cartésien, il ne s'expliquait pas.

Oh, bien sûr, quand il avait fait part à Elizabeth de son diagnostic et de ses réflexions, ils s'étaient tous deux empressés de vérifier que les deux scientifiques n'étaient pas « coincés » dans le réseau informatique de la cité. Tous les informaticiens de la base avaient passé trois jours entiers à analyser chaque fichier de données. Sans résultats. Ils n'étaient pas là. Et Tarcos avait disparut lui aussi.

Incompréhensible, tout ça était incompréhensible.

Il était en train de refaire les pansements de Rodney. Il aurait pu laisser ça à son équipe, mais depuis le premier jour, il avait tenu à s'en occuper lui-même. Il passait presque tout son temps à leur chevet.

Le docteur Biro faisait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas importuné pour des broutilles. Il voyait bien qu'elle faisait son possible pour lui éviter le moindre souci supplémentaire. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier pour ça.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, plus maintenant. S'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillé à l'heure qu'il était, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils le fassent un jour. Il le savait.

Il sentit une larme pointer le bout de son nez.

_Pas maintenant Carson, pas maintenant. Tu as encore du travail, concentre-toi !_

Il termina juste à temps son pansement. Juste à temps pour pouvoir aller se réfugier dans son bureau.

Là où personne ne le verrait pleurer…

**TBC…**

**Bon, alors, je suis pas médecin, mais j'ai étalé toutes mes connaissances pour rendre ce chapitre plus réaliste. J'espère ne pas avoir dit de grosses bêtises, ma partie, c'est plus les gens en phase de rééducation qu'en phase de réanimation.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon, puisque qu'on me l'a demandé si gentiment, voilà la suite. Un grand MERCI pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Place à la Elizabeth-torture.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Elle était assise à son bureau, son fidèle ami. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son travail. SGA 3 avait une mission d'exploration dans 2 heures et elle devait préparer le briefing. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à lui.

Pourquoi ?

Elle avait déjà perdu des membres de son expédition. Déjà beaucoup trop, et certains dans des conditions horribles, si tant est qu'il existe des conditions agréables pour voir un être humain perdre la vie.

Mais là c'était différent. Et il n'était pas…

_Quoi ? Allez, dis-le. Il n'est pas mort. MORT !_

Non, il était toujours vivant mais il ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Et Rodney non plus.

C'était normal d'être touché par une telle tragédie. Oui, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle était atteinte bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'être.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé d'autre chose que de sujets concernant la cité et les recherches scientifiques en cours. Mais elle n'était pas aveugle non plus. Une femme voit bien ce genre de choses.

Il était attiré par elle, et ce, depuis le début.

Elle avait agit comme elle le devait. Elle était le leader, le chef, elle n'avait pas de place pour une vie sentimentale dans une galaxie infestée d'ennemis tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Elle avait donc fait comme si de rien n'était et l'avait traité en collègue et subordonné.

Et puis, au début, il y avait Simon. Certes, elle était partie dans une autre galaxie sans espoir de retour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas effacer plusieurs années de sa vie comme on franchit la porte des étoiles. Et quand enfin ils avaient pu retourner sur Terre, elle avait gardé l'espoir que tout pourrai recommencer entre eux sur Atlantis.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as pu être naïve !_

Et puis, il y avait eu John. Le major devenu lieutenant colonel. Grâce à elle. Mais elle avait vite compris que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas sérieux. Il l'impressionnait parce qu'il avait toujours une solution à tout, même si c'était loin d'être toujours la meilleure. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'homme dont elle avait besoin. Il était son bras droit (quand elle repensait à Caldwell, elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Sheppard) et elle espérait ne pas se tromper en pensant qu'ils étaient des amis. Rien de plus.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait tapé son nom dans son ordinateur. La machine lui afficha son dossier. Elle l'avait déjà lu. Elle avait lu chaque dossier de chaque membre de son expédition. Et elle ne pouvait toujours pas dire qu'elle le connaissait. Et dire que ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle sentit la honte l'envahir.

Avait-il une famille qui l'attendait là bas, sur Terre ? Une amie, une femme, des enfants ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de rechercher ces réponses dans son dossier. C'était à Radek lui-même de lui dire ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache à son sujet. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être un voyeur en consultant ainsi ces données.

Elle referma le fichier informatique et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle resta ainsi un long moment puis décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais elle allait devenir folle si elle ne faisait rien.

Le briefing attendrait. La mission tout court attendrait. Elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Et elle sortit de son bureau.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de l'infirmerie, ses pas se firent plus hésitant. Si elle avait parcouru la distance qui la séparait de l'antre de Beckett en un temps record, elle n'était maintenant plus aussi sûre d'elle.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?_

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Carson l'appela. Elle se tourna vers lui et tenta de sourire. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il avait dut, encore une fois, veiller ses patients toute la nuit. Il allait se ruiner la santé. Ses cernes étaient effrayantes et son teint n'avait rien à envier à celui des wraiths. Elle allait lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'il songe à se reposer mais il la prit de cours :

- Vous avez une mine affreuse Elizabeth. Depuis quand n'avez vous pas dormi ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il paraissait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle lui sourit faiblement en le regardant dans les yeux. Le médecin compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oui, je sais, mes cernes ne doivent pas être pires que les vôtres. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à les laisser seuls.

- Y a t il du changement ?

Tous deux savaient pertinemment que s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth en aurait été la première informée. Mais ces banalités aident à combler ces silences gênés où personne ne sait quoi dire pour réconforter l'autre. Alors Carson lui répondit ce qu'il devait lui répondre :

- Non, toujours rien. Mais je vous avertirais dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

« _Dès qu'il y aura du nouveau_ ». Pas « _s'il y a du nouveau_ » (1) Carson savait vraiment y faire avec les gens. Il distillait, l'air de rien, une petite note d'optimisme, même si chacun savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

-Vous pouvez rester un peu si vous voulez. J'ai du instaurer un roulement pour les visites : il y a beaucoup de monde qui veut venir les voir pour les soutenir et leur dire ad…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car sa voix le trahit. Il se détourna un instant, pour se ressaisir. Elizabeth comprenait et attendit, tout en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Désolé.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser tous ces gens aller et venir constamment dans l'infirmerie. Les visites sont limitées pour permettre à mon équipe d'effectuer les soins nécessaires. Mais vous pouvez rester si vous voulez.

- Merci, je ne resterai pas longtemps et je me ferais toute petite.

L'Ecossais lui sourit tristement et partit vers son bureau. Elizabeth savait qu'il allait y déverser toutes les larmes qu'il ne se permettait pas de montrer en public.

Ils le faisaient tous depuis l'accident.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers le lit de Rodney. Il paraissait dormir. Tout simplement. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était le cas. Mais difficile de se mentir à soi même en voyant les marques de brûlures qui marquaient sa peau.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Radek. Lui aussi aurait pu être en train de dormir.

Mais lui aussi portait les stigmates de l'accident.

Elle approcha une chaise de son lit et s'installa à côté du docteur Zelenka.

Sa main droite amorça un mouvement en direction de son homologue tchèque. Mais elle la retint. De quel droit lui tiendrait-elle la main ? Elle avait clairement ignoré tous les signes qu'il avait pu lui envoyer depuis des mois, et maintenant qu'il était inconscient, dans l'incapacité de donner son accord, elle aurait le droit de décider seule de cette intimité ? Non, elle n'avait pas ce droit. Elle y avait renoncé le jour où elle avait choisi de rester pour lui le chef d'Atlantis.

Sa main vint se reposer sur ses genoux. Elle resta ainsi plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Simplement à le regarder.

Et à s'en vouloir de ne réaliser son existence alors qu'il était trop tard…

**TBC…**

**C'est un personnage que j'aime bien, Liz. Même si la série ne lui donne pas toute la dimension qu'elle mérite. De toutes façons, pour les autres personnages aussi, je trouve qu'on ne les explore pas assez. Je vous avais dis que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à râler tout le temps ? Non ? Et bien je vous le dis : je râle tout le temps !**

1. Oui, je sais, retour de mon obsession des mots. Désolée, on se refait pas !


	16. Chapter 16

**Petit POV Teyla. J'ai failli ne pas le garder ce chapitre, il ne me plait pas plus que ça, mais il me permet d'amener certaines choses dont j'avais besoin pour le reste, donc je l'ai laissé.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

La vie sur Atlantis avait repris son cours normal. Les équipes d'exploration franchissaient à nouveau la porte depuis peu et les scientifiques avaient repris leurs activités sous la direction d'un des collaborateurs du docteur Mckay dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom.

Mais l'Athosienne savait que ça n'était qu'une façade. Elle-même avait repris son rôle de leader et était partie négocier avec un peuple allié du sien. Des accords commerciaux, encore et toujours, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Toute la cité portait un deuil qui tardait à venir.

Deux mois. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident. Et ils étaient toujours vivants. Mais ils ne se réveilleraient jamais.

Comment faire le deuil de quelqu'un qui est toujours là ?

Toute cette histoire lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Les deux techniciens présents qui avaient survécus n'avaient aucun souvenir des évènements. Et l'ancien semblait être mort lui aussi ce jour là.

_Pourtant, les docteurs McKay et Zelenka ne sont pas morts._

Non, mais c'était tout comme. En repensant à tout ça, Teyla sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Elle était attachée au docteur McKay. Oh, ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils étaient peut être trop différents pour ça. Malgré tout, il n'était un membre de son équipe et de fait, un peu comme un membre de sa famille. Elle avait toute confiance en lui et en ses connaissances et elle espérait qu'il avait eu confiance en ses capacités de guerrière. Mais par-dessus tout, elle espérait qu'il savait l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments. Quand on hérite du rang de chef de clan à un âge aussi jeune qu'était le sien lorsque son père est mort, on apprend vite à s'endurcir. Il le faut car il faut paraître forte pour tout un peuple. Alors, elle avait vite appris à ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Se laisser aller à ses sentiments, en tant que chef, c'est tout simplement interdit. Et c'est pourquoi elle comprenait aussi bien le docteur Weir.

Teyla était allée la voir juste avant son départ pour ses négociations. L'Athosienne avait bien vu à travers les vitres du bureau de Weir que celle-ci pleurait. Mais quand Teyla avait frappé à la porte, la dirigeante d'Atlantis s'était immédiatement recomposé un visage impassible. Teyla était simplement venu l'avertir de son départ, mais après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle avait tenu à parler à Elizabeth. L'Athosienne savait qu'elle ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre. En d'autres circonstances, le docteur Weir aurait très bien pu se confier au colonel Sheppard. Mais depuis l'accident, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

L'Athosienne s'était assise face à la diplomate et elles avaient parlé longtemps. Teyla était ressortit deux bonnes heures plus tard, les joues encore humides, mais le cœur un petit peu plus léger. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Elizabeth.

Une fois le traité commercial signé, Teyla était revenu sur Atlantis. Il faudrait qu'elle parte ensuite pour le continent rendre compte aux siens des accords passés. Mais cela pourrait attendre, elle avait quelque chose à faire d'abord.

Quand Teyla arriva à l'infirmerie, elle vit que Carson, Ronon et Elizabeth étaient déjà là.

Mais pas le colonel.

- Il ne viendra pas, dit doucement Elizabeth.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'Athosienne.

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, répondit la diplomate. J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou quand je lui ai dit ce que nous voulions faire.

Elle laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre :

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt.

- Je comprends, dit Teyla.

L'Athosienne disposa quelques bougies qu'elle avait apportées et les alluma alors que Carson éteignait les néons de la pièce. Ainsi éclairés, les visages des deux hommes inconscients paraissaient plus sereins. Teyla sentit une main forte et puissante enserrer doucement la sienne. Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à Ronon. Le visage de ce dernier était encore plus fermé que d'habitude…

**TBC…**

**Chapitre entièrement écrit sous la musique du film « Le retour du roi » composée par Howard Shore. J'adore les musiques de films.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose à ma fic ? Oui ?**

_**La fin ?**_

**Oui, ça viendra. Vous voyez autre chose ?**

_**Une happy end ?**_

**Non, je vous parle d'un perso qui n'aurait pas encore eu son chapitre… Et oui, notre petit Johnny n'y a pas encore eu droit. Que diriez-vous de réparer cette erreur ?**

**Bon, alors, je préviens, c'est du FRIENDSHIP ! **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il errait sans but dans les couloirs de la cité. Il savait que certain de ses subordonnés l'avaient surnommé « le zombie ». Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait surpris l'un d'eux l'appeler ainsi. Sheppard avait croisé deux soldats au détour d'un couloir, et l'un d'eux, se croyant hors de portée de voix avait soufflé à l'autre que leur chef lui faisait penser à un zombie. Si Ronon n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, Beckett aurait eu fort à faire avec le visage du soldat en question : Sheppard s'était brusquement retourné pour lui sauter à la gorge. Heureusement, le runner s'était interposé. Il avait ensuite renvoyé les deux soldats pour rester seul avec Sheppard. Ce dernier, n'ayant aucune envie de voir Ronon s'essayer au sermon moralisateur, s'éclipsa en remerciant son co-équipier qui le laissa partir, non sans lui lancer qu'il ferait bien de parler à quelqu'un avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

_Quelque chose qu'il regretterait !_

Comme si ça n'était pas déjà fait... Il en regrettait, des choses dans sa vie, et il était bien trop tard pour les changer.

Après cet incident, il était retourné dans ses quartiers. Là, il s'était longuement observé dans un miroir. Peut être que ce soldat avait raison, en fin de compte. Son teint était cadavérique et ses yeux rouges. Il se souvint s'être demandé pourquoi. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, pourtant, il n'avait versé aucune larme. Il s'était interdit de pleurer. D'abord, parce que ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Ensuite, parce qu'on ne pleure pas les vivants. Et _il_ n'était pas mort.

Il était resté encore un long moment à étudier son reflet. Il trouva seul l'explication de ses yeux bouffis : il ne dormait plus depuis… depuis l'accident. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il arrivait à voler le fatiguaient encore plus. Parce que chaque fois qu'il rêvait, il voyait McKay se faire dévorer par un Wraith, ou bien encore se faire tuer par un Génii. Il se réveillait alors dans un cri, mettant à chaque fois plusieurs minutes pour reprendre conscience de ce qui n'était que rêve et de ce qui était réalité. Et toujours, il se surprenait à espérer que son rêve fut vrai. Parce que contre un Wraith ou un Génii, il aurait pu lutter. Oui, dans une telle situation, il aurait su comment réagir et il aurait pu remplir son rôle qui consistait à faire en sorte que McKay reste en vie. Mais là, contre un bête accident de laboratoire, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et cette impuissance était en train de le tuer à petit feu.

Il marchait toujours dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Il vit au loin le docteur Heighmeyer. Il bifurqua alors vivement dans un autre couloir et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui retombe dessus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait réussi à le coincer sur un balcon et elle avait essayé de le faire parler.

_Comme si ça pouvait aider Rodney, qu'il parle à une psy !_

Il la revoyait encore en train de lui expliquer qu'il était naturel qu'il en veuille à Rodney et qu'il éprouve de la colère envers lui. Que c'était normal, car, quelque part, celui-ci l'avait abandonné et il était donc logique qu'il lui en veuille.

_Foutaises !_

Il n'en voulait pas à Rodney. Enfin, pas autant qu'à lui-même. Il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête le film de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. C'était juste avant l'accident. McKay avait appelé Weir, Beckett et lui-même dans son laboratoire. Beckett semblait déjà au courant de ce qui se tramait, mais il n'avait rien voulu dire à Sheppard, Rodney lui ayant fait promettre de garder le secret. Weir semblait également savoir de quoi il retournait mais elle aussi voulait laisser à Rodney le soin de lever le voile sur le mystère de ses travaux. Sheppard se souvint avoir ressenti à ce moment là une grande déception et une grande peine aussi. Rodney ne lui faisait plus confiance. Tout le monde savait, sauf lui. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il s'était montré si dur avec le Canadien quand celui-ci était arrivé dans la salle, accompagné de Zelenka et de deux autres scientifiques.

- Alors, Rodney, railla Sheppard, on a enfin réalisé qu'il y avait un monde en dehors de ce labo ? Ça fait quoi ? Trois semaines, un mois, que vous n'étiez pas sorti ?

- Laissez tomber, colonel, dit Rodney calmement, nous avons plus important que vos petites piques qui ne font rire que vous.

Et vlan, dans les dents !

Sheppard s'était tu le temps que Rodney explique son objectif : mettre au point un E2PZ.

_Un E2PZ ? Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'on le mettait au courant !_

Il allait attaquer Rodney sur ce point quand la radio de Beckett grésilla. Celui-ci s'excusa auprès de McKay, on requérait sa présence à l'infirmerie.

Rodney reprit en proposant à Weir et à Sheppard d'assister à l'expérience. S'en était trop pour Sheppard. Rodney n'avait pas voulu l'informer de ses projets ? Soit. Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, il ne ferait pas partie de ses groupies, sensés l'applaudir et le féliciter lors de sa réussite, pour le seul plaisir de son ego démesuré. Et Sheppard était parti sur cette phrase assassine :

- Désolé Rodney, mais je préfère ne pas rester. Il serait vraiment dommage que cette cité perde son leader, son chef scientifique _et_ son chef militaire en cas de… disons en cas d'erreur involontaire.

Et il était sorti du laboratoire sans laisser à Rodney le temps de répliquer. Comme un lâche.

Il avait appris plus tard que Weir avait, elle aussi, quitté la pièce avant le début de l'expérience. Une équipe SGA en mission sur une planète dont il avait oublié le nom était en communication radio et demandait à lui parler. Elizabeth n'avait pas eu le temps de faire cent mètres que le bruit de l'explosion avait retentit…

Dieu qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Il pensait naïvement que sa présence aurait changé les choses. Oui, il en était persuadé : s'il avait été là, il aurait pu sauver McKay. Mais non seulement il l'avait abandonné, mais en plus, il l'avait fait en le blessant. Combien de fois depuis ce jour s'était-il tapé la tête contre les murs, se maudissant d'avoir été si dur dans ses propos ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Par contre, il pouvait dire le nombre de fois où il était allé à l'infirmerie, où il s'était assis sur la chaise près du lit de McKay et où il avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Quatre vingt trois fois. A raison d'une visite par jour tous les jours plus les nuits où il avait réussi à déjouer la surveillance des cerbères en blouses blanches de Beckett. Quatre vingt trois fois. Quatre vingt trois fois où il s'était excusé de s'être comporté comme un idiot, quatre vingt trois fois où il avait supplié Rodney de le pardonner et de se réveiller.

Ses pas venaient de le conduire, encore une fois, à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, ce soir, il ne voulait pas y mettre les pieds. Elizabeth avait tenu à y organiser une cérémonie. Une cérémonie d'adieu.

_Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il était vivant, étaient-ils tous aveugles ? Rodney était vivant. VIVANT !_

Malgré tout, il se trouvait maintenant face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Une voix familière se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

_Lay down, your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling, you have come to journey's end._

Teyla. Bien sûr. Elle était là elle aussi. Elle chantait.

_Why do you weep ? What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces débilités? Rodney détesterait ça, il en était persuadé.

_Hope fades, into the world of night._

_Through shadows falling, out of memory and time._

_Don't say, we have come now to the end,_

_White shores are calling,_

_You and I will meet again._

Les paroles lui faisaient mal. Horriblement mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir.

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water, all souls pass…(1)_

Sheppard sentit qu'une larme tentait de couler, pressée par les dizaines d'autres qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il serra alors ses poings, faisant rentrer ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes, et, encore une fois, il s'enfuit, laissant aux autres le soin d'accomplir ce que lui était incapable de faire : lui dire adieu.

**TBC…**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre sous la musique du film "Joyeux Noël », composée par Philippe Rombi. Inutile de vous dire que je vous la recommande. Comment ça, c'est pas très logique d'écrire avec la musique d'un film alors qu'on intègre la chanson d'un autre film à sa fic ? Certes, vous avez raison. C'est juste qu'au départ, la chanson devait figurer dans le POV Teyla mais ça ne me plaisait pas (j'ai pas le talent de Lou pour les song fics…) mettre quelques paroles dans le POV Sheppard m'a paru un bon compromis, parce que je voulais absolument mettre cette chanson. Voilà, vous savez tout.**

1. « Into the west » Fran Walsh, Howard Shore, Annie Lennox ; interprétée par Annie Lennox. B.O. The return of the king. Si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter, faites-le, cette chanson est tout simplement magnifique.


	18. Chapter 18

**Allez, je vous ai fait assez mariner : explication du pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre. Happy end ?… Faut voir…**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il faisait noir. Encore. Cette histoire prendrait-elle fin un jour ? Rodney commençait à se lasser de cet enchaînement de situation : technologie ancienne-perte de connaissance-noir. Cependant, il craignait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ou plutôt, il avait peur d'_essayer_. Tant qu'il n'était pas confronté à l'échec de l'ouverture de ses paupières, il pouvait toujours espérer avoir repris conscience normalement, c'est à dire dans son corps et, accessoirement, à l'infirmerie ou dans son labo.

_Oui, ok, ok, c'est très bien raisonné ça, mon grand, mais si tu n'essais pas, comment savoir ce qui s'est passé ?_

Très bonne question. Il se résigna donc à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux.

La luminosité ambiante le fit grimacer. Il faudrait qu'il dise à Carson de baiser l'intensité des néons de l'infirmerie.

Ses yeux s'accommodèrent rapidement à la lumière et il put alors se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne chose s'il avait été dans son laboratoire à la place, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Et un coup d'œil circulaire le fit tomber sur un Radek à l'air tout aussi désorienté que lui. Ouf, au moins, quelle que soit la galère dans laquelle il était, il n'y était pas tout seul. Il allait demander au Tchèque ce qui s'était passé quand il aperçut un homme près d'eux. Un homme qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'eux de se retrouver là. Mu par une intuition soudaine, Rodney s'adressa à lui :

- Tarcos ?

L'autre le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Mais…reprit Rodney…mais comment…

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Tarcos. Je ne comprends pas…

- Peut être pourrais-je vous éclairer, dit une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche leur faisait face.

- On est mort ? demanda Radek.

- Ne soyez pas stupides, rétorqua Rodney. C'est un ancien, je veux dire, un ascensionné. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas morts….enfin, pas encore.

Rodney se tourna vers l'ascensionné en question et lui demanda :

-Hein, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas morts ?

-Non, en effet, répondit l'Ancien.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder, hein ? reprit Rodney. Et vous venez nous proposer l'ascension.

- Non.

_Non !_

- Alors, on ne va pas mourir ? demanda Radek.

- La situation est en fait bien plus complexe que ça, dit l'Ancien.

- Expliquez-vous, Losandraque , dit Tarcos d'une voix où perçait une colère froide.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Rodney.

- Oui, souffla Tarcos entre ses dents.

- Oui… et ? insista Rodney qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tarcos semblait si énervé.

- Il était le directeur du département où je travaillais, reprit Tarcos. Vous savez, je vous en ai parlé.

- Ah, vous voulez dire le pauvre vieux qui ne pouvait pas vous voir en peint…

Rodney, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, s'arrêta net.

L'Ancien, Losandraque, puisque cela semblait être son nom, reprit :

- Et bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Tarcos. Toujours aussi irrespectueux de tes aînés. Et toujours aussi irrespectueux des règlements : tu as enfreint nos règles. Une fois de plus.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit Tarcos d'un ton de défit.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, fiston, dit Losandraque.

- Ne m'appelez pas fiston ! Je…

- Hey ! les interrompit Rodney. Youhou, nous sommes là nous aussi !

Il fit un geste englobant Zelenka et lui avant de reprendre :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et de quelles règles parlez-vous ?

Losandraque leva les yeux au ciel :

- Tarcos n'avait absolument pas le droit de vous livrer le secret de notre technologie. C'est contraire à nos principes.

- Contraire à vos principes ! s'exclama Rodney. Contraire à vos principes ! Les Wraiths sont à nos portes, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne reviennent vers Atlantis et vous, vous venez me dire que c'est contre vos principes que nous puissions disposer d'un E2PZ pour nous défendre !

- Vous le savez, docteur McKay, et toi aussi Tarcos. Nous ne partageons pas notre technologie avec les autres peuples. Ils ne sauraient pas en faire bon usage.

- Quoi ! s'offusqua Rodney. Vous insinuez que…

- Nous voulons juste pouvoir nous défendre, le coupa Zelenka. On parle des Wraiths, là. Vous savez aussi bien que nous à quel point ils sont puissants et à quel point nous avons besoin du bouclier pour protéger la cité !

- Ce sont nos lois, messieurs et vous n'y pouvez rien.

- Ces lois sont stupides, dit Tarcos. Nous parlons d'Atlantis ici. Et de nos descendants. Nous devons les aider si nous le pouvons. Et nous le pouvons !

- Non, dit calmement Losandraque. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir.

- _Vous _n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir, le coupa McKay. Histoire d'autre plan d'existence, etc, etc… on sait tout ça. Mais ça ne s'applique pas à Tarcos. Il n'a pas fait l'ascension, lui, il n'a pas à vous obéir.

- Vous vous trompez. Cette technologie est la notre et ascension ou pas, vous n'y aurez pas accès. Notre décision est irrévocable.

- Que leur avez-vous fait ? demanda soudainement Tarcos.

Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai ça. Bonne question. Où étaient-ils et que s'était-il passé,

- Nous avons interrompu l'expérience, répondit simplement Losandraque.

- Aha ! dit Rodney d'un air triomphal. Vous êtes donc intervenu dans notre plan d'existence. C'est pas contraire à vos lois, ça ?

- C'était nécessaire pour réparer l'erreur de Tarcos.

McKay lança un coup d'œil à Tarcos et il vit que la colère de son ami ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question de Tarcos, rappela Zelenka. Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ?

- Nous avons fait en sorte que votre expérience échoue et le laboratoire a explosé, fit calmement l'Ancien.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent McKay, Zelenka et Tarcos d'une seule voix.

Mort. Ça y est, cette fois, Rodney McKay était mort.

_Reprend-toi, tout n'est pas encore fini. Allez, ressaisi-toi !_

- Vous, vous… bégaya Rodney.

Pas terrible le ressaisissement. Tarcos fut meilleur que lui et demanda sur un ton glacial :

- Alors, vous nous avez tués. Juste pour respecter votre stupide règlement. Vous n'avez pas changé. Vous me dégoûtez.

- Vous n'êtes pas morts, déclara Losandraque. Juste entre deux mondes.

- Oh, ben oui, dit McKay. Bien sûr, ça change tout. Vous entendez-ça, Zelenka ? On est « juste entre deux mondes ». Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le Canadien se retourna et s'adressa à l'Ancien d'une voix hystérique :

- Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi !

- Pas du tout, docteur McKay. C'était la seule solution que nous avions.

Ces types étaient fous. Il en avait la certitude : les Anciens étaient brillants, très brillants, extrêmement intelligents mais surtout, complètement barges !

- Et maintenant, demanda Zelenka d'une voix un peu chevrotante ? On fait quoi ?

_On fait quoi ? _On égorge cet Ancien, pardi ! Rodney se dit alors qu'il passait décidément trop de temps avec les militaires, mais là, c'était la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui.

- C'est à Tarcos de réparer son erreur.

Losandraque se tourna pour se placer face à Tarcos. Rodney pu voir qu'une rage sans nom brûlait dans les yeux noisettes de son ami.

- Tu les as entraînés là dedans, reprit Losandraque. A toi de choisir : nous pouvons te renvoyer sur Atlantis, vivant, mais sans nos connaissances technologiques, cela va de soi…

- Et eux, l'interrompit Tarcos en désignant McKay et Zelenka.

- Ils meurent.

_Quoi !_

- Soit tu choisi de les laisser vivre et c'est toi qui meurs, pour de bon cette fois.

Le visage de Tarcos ne reflétait plus aucune émotion. Le visage du jeune homme s'était complètement fermé en entendant les paroles de l'Ancien. Celui de McKay, par contre, reflétait le sentiment d'horreur qu'il ressentait. Comment pouvaient-ils lui demander de faire un tel choix ? Ces gens étaient-ils vraiment sans cœur ? L'ascension avait du leur faire perdre la raison, McKay ne voyait que cette explication.

- Vous jubilez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tarcos calmement.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Losandraque.

- Vous avez toujours cru et crié haut et fort que je ne valais rien. Que je ne réfléchissais pas assez.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais su prendre conscience de la portée de tes actes. Nous en avons ici une preuve flagrante. Tu as toujours manqué de maturité. C'est dommage, car tu étais… tu es un grand scientifique.

- Arrêtez votre baratin, le coupa Tarcos.

Il jeta un regard triste à Rodney et Radek avant de leur dire :

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose. Je n'ai aucun regret.

Il se retourna vers Losandraque.

- Vous savez ce que je veux, alors allez-y.

- Soit. C'est toi qui décide, dit Losandraque. Docteur McKay, docteur Zelenka, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrez. J'aurai simplement souhaité que cela soit en de meilleures circonstances. Adieu messieurs.

- Quoi ? Mais atten… eut juste le temps de bafouiller McKay.

Puis ce fut le néant.

Noir.

Intensément noir.

**TBC…**

**Epilogue à venir. Aïe ! Hey ! On tape pas sur l'auteuse pour avoir la fin plus vite, ça se fait pas !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop gentilles (oui, même quand vous menacez de me frapper... je sais, je suis folle)**

**La fin de cette fic est là. Je vous laisse la découvrir.**

**Jusqu'à présent, on avait un chapitre par personnage, mais là, vu qu'il y a pas mal de choses à règler avec pas mal de perso, j'ai opté pour un mode de narration plus classique.**

**Bonne lecture!**

** oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le docteur Carson Beckett était assis à son bureau. De la paperasse, toujours et encore de la paperasse ! Deux mois qu'il avait laissé tout le côté administratif de son poste de ce côté. Il était en train de le payer… Soudain, retentit dans son bureau l'alarme qu'il redoutait tant d'entendre. Celle du moniteur de… Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au panneau d'alarmes lumineuses tout en se levant précipitamment. C'était l'ampoule du lit de Rondey qui venait de virer au rouge !

_Bon sang ! Non, pas déjà, pas maintenant !_

Alors que le médecin se précipitait en hurlant « code bleu en zone 3 », il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que non, décidément, il n'était pas prêt à le voir partir. Pas encore. Ceci dit, le serait-il jamais ? Peut-on réellement se préparer à voir mourir un ami ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il pénétra dans la chambre des deux hommes. Mais le spectacle auquel il assista n'était pas celui qu'il pensait voir…

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le docteur McKay reprit conscience allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à peine pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et ce que son réveil, ici, sur Atlantis, signifiait. Il se tourna vers le lit voisin du sien pour voir que son collègue tchèque avait également repris connaissance. Il n'échangèrent aucune parole. Pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il en était.

Cependant, Rodney ne put se résoudre à cet état de fait. Il se redressa dans son lit, et, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelque temps auparavant, il entreprit de se débarrasser des fils qui le reliaient aux instruments de Carson. Radek lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Rodney lui répondit, alors qu'il se levait de son lit :

- Je dois vérifier. Peut être qu'il est toujours là. Peut être que…

- Vous savez bien que non, répondit Radek d'un ton désolé.

- Non ! Non…ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça.

Disant cela, Rodney s'était mis à la recherche d'un poste informatique, qu'il trouva sur une table dans un coin de la salle. Il s'y était déjà installé quand il vit débarquer toute une armada de blouses blanches. Rodney ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Carson. Pour le Canadien, il ne s'était pas passé plus de quelques heures entre l'explosion et son réveil à l'infirmerie.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Carson Beckett s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

_Réveillés. Ils étaient réveillés ! Et Rodney était même debout. Après deux mois de coma…_

Le médecin ne comprenait plus rien.

- Que faites-vous Rodney ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait l'état de stupeur dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Je cherche Tarcos, répondit Rodney, sans desserrer les dents, et toujours sans regarder Carson.

- Mais, reprit Carson, mais ça fait deux mois qu'il a disparut…

A ces mots Rodney sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui : il y avait bien trop de personnel médical dans cette pièce : trois infirmiers entouraient déjà Radek et un autre était déjà prêt à lui sauter au bras armé d'un tensiomètre. Mais plus que l'étonnement qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux, ce sont les mots de Carson qui finirent par lui faire comprendre qu'il lui manquait un bout de l'histoire.

- Deux mois, dit Rodney. Mais il y a quelques heures encore, nous préparions ensemble la mise au point de l'E2PZ…

- Rodney, dit doucement Carson, cela fait deux mois maintenant que votre laboratoire a explosé. Et depuis ce jour, vous êtes restés, Zelenka et vous, dans le coma.

Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre :

- Quant à Tarcos, nous n'avons plus eu de contact avec lui depuis ce même jour. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

Rodney crut qu'on venait de l'assommer : deux mois ? Il sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il s'attendit à ce que sa tête heurte violemment le sol mais quelqu'un le rattrapa de justesse.

Carson ordonna qu'on l'aide à recoucher Rodney. Ce dernier avait pu se lever sous le coup d'une montée d'adrénaline, mais maintenant, ses muscles atrophiés par deux mois d'immobilité criaient grâce.

Beckett ordonna qu'on fasse passer un scanner et un IRM aux deux hommes. Un de ses infirmiers lui demanda alors s'il devait aller prévenir le docteur Weir.

- Non, répondit Beckett. Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je ne veux pas lui annoncer ça par radio.

Et le médecin partit vers le bureau d'Elizabeth.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Quand il arriva devant le bureau aux portes vitrées, Carson put voir que le docteur Weir était en grande conversation avec Sheppard. Et la discussion paraissait animée :

- Non, Elizabeth, c'est hors de question.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, colonel. Vous devez reprendre les missions d'exploration, et pour cela, il vous faut un scientifique.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Sheppard d'un ton de défi.

- Ecoutez John, je sais l'amitié que vous portiez à Rodney…

- « Portiez » ! Que je _porte_, Eliza…

- Hum, hum…les interrompit Beckett.

Tous deux le regardèrent comme s'il était un chien dans un jeu de quille.

- Ils sont réveillés, dit simplement l'Ecossais.

Sheppard et Weir se regardèrent un moment avant de se retourner vers Carson.

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu, reprit Beckett. Ils sont réveillés et apparemment en pleine forme. Nous faisons en ce moment des examens pour nous assurer que tout va bien, mais a priori, c'est le cas.

Une joie et un soulagement immense s'affichèrent sur le visage d'Elizabeth :

- On peut les voir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, dit Beckett, allons-y de suite.

Carson sortit, suivi du docteur Weir. Cette dernière se rendit alors compte que le colonel n'avait pas bougé :

- Vous venez, John ?

Ce dernier mit un peu de temps avant de répondre :

- Oui, allez-y, je vous rejoins.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Plusieurs examens et prises de sang plus tard, les deux miraculés étaient officiellement déclaré en bonne santé, malgré leur deux mois d'alitements. Mieux, toutes les marques de brûlures avaient purement et simplement disparu. Carson n'y comprenait rien.

Ronon et Teyla avaient rejoint les docteurs Weir et Beckett au chevet des deux scientifiques. Ces derniers relatèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Enfin, Radek relata ce qui s'était passé. Car Rodney, lui, resta silencieux. Oui, le grand Rodney McKay restait muet. Il avait perdu un ami aujourd'hui. Tarcos était mort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Les deux hommes avaient repris connaissance depuis deux jours quand Beckett les autorisa à sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient en parfaite santé et il n'y avait donc aucune raison de les garder dans ses murs.

Après que Carson leur eu appris la bonne nouvelle, Rodney se leva, murmura un merci à Carson et sortit sans autre mot.

- Il ne va pas bien, dit Radek.

- Je sais, dit Carson, mais il ne veut pas en parler. Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Zelenka, et puis, vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

Radek allait partir quand Carson le retint :

- Docteur Zelenka, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Radek un peu inquiet.

- C'est à propos d'Elizabeth.

- D'Eliz…du docteur Weir, demanda un Radek rougissant.

- Oui, sourit Carson. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez qu'elle est venue ici tous les jours pendant ces deux derniers mois, et c'était à côté de vous qu'elle s'asseyait.

Le médecin vit briller une lueur de joie dans les yeux du Tchèque.

- Merci, murmura celui-ci. Merci pour tout docteur Beckett.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi.

Et Radek sortit de l'infirmerie.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Radek Zelenka ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Certes, Elizabeth était venu le voir tous les jours. Et après ? Cela pouvait très bien ne rien signifier du tout, à part qu'elle s'inquiétait pour un des membres de son expédition, ce qui était parfaitement normal.

Oui, mais elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui. De lui !

Il devait aller la voir. Maintenant. S'il attendait, il ne retrouverai jamais le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

Il alla à son bureau mais ne l'y trouva pas. Un technicien lui apprit qu'elle était sortie quelques instants prendre l'air. Il se dirigea alors vers le balcon qu'il lui indiqua.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le docteur Weir ne se lasserait jamais du spectacle de l'océan d'Atlantica. Elle aurait pu rester à le regarder des heures durant. Dans ces moments là, elle pouvait oublier ses soucis et ses responsabilités pour laisser vagabonder son esprit en toute liberté.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte qui donnait sur le balcon.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Ils peuvent pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ?_

Peut être que si elle ignorait l'intrus, il partirait de lui-même. Elle attendit quelques instant mais son visiteur était toujours là. Elle se résolut à voir de quoi il retournait et vit que l'intrus en question n'était autre que Radek Zelenka. Elle lui sourit.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait l'air agacée. Mais cette expression fit vite place à un chaleureux sourire

_C'est le moment, mon petit Radek !_

Il s'avança et vint lui aussi s'appuyer à la rambarde, posant son regard au loin.

- Je voulais vous voir, Elizabeth.

Radek, les yeux toujours fixés sur les vagues, vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il la regarda à son tour. Elle souriait toujours. Radek se jeta à l'eau :

- Je voulais vous remercier d'être venu me voir…vous savez…pendant que j'étais …

- dans le coma, finit Elizabeth. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier…. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais besoin.

- Besoin ? demanda Radek.

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'être prêt de vous.

Radek sentit la main d'Elizabeth frôler la sienne. Il s'y accrocha vivement, comme si ce simple contact pouvait à lui seul exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Mais il ne jugea pas cela suffisant, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth, puis s'avança doucement, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Une fois sortit de l'infirmerie, Rodney se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Enfin, vers son ancien laboratoire : l'explosion avait tout soufflé. Mais il espérait bien pouvoir y trouver ce qu'il était venu y chercher. Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, qui répondit instantanément. Etonnant de voir à quel pont la technologie ancienne était résistante. Ce qui le conforta dans son espoir de retrouver l'artéfact de Tarcos dans un état acceptable. Il avait besoin de récupérer cet objet. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin. Il fouilla quelques instants dans les débris qui jonchaient le sol avant de mettre la main sur l'objet qu'il cherchait. La base de données de Tarcos avait souffert de l'explosion, mais elle était toujours là. Rodney la prit à deux mains et l'approcha de son visage. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Et que croyiez–vous qu'il se serait passé ?

Rodney retira vivement l'artéfact de devant ses yeux et chercha d'où pouvait provenir cette voix.

- Derrière vous.

Rodney se retourna et étouffa un cri :

- Tarcos !

- En chair et en os, comme vous dites. Enfin, _en pure énergie_ serait peut être plus approprié.

- Vous…vous…ascencion ?

- Moi…moi…ascension. Oui. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'enquit Tarcos

Rodney secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve. Mais Tarcos se trouvait toujours devant lui.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit enfin Rodney. Je croyais qu'ils vous avaient tué.

- C'est bien ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Mais certains sont intervenu en ma faveur et m'ont proposé l'ascension.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de l'ascension.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais entre la mort et l'ascension, le choix est vite fait.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ? s'étonna Rodney.

- Non, répondit Tarcos soudain plus sérieux. Pour accéder à cette forme d'existence, il vous faut laisser beaucoup de choses de côté, beaucoup de sentiments humains.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, dit Rodney.

- La colère par exemple, vous devez vous défaire de toute la colère qui vous habite. Et je peux vous dire que, pour ma part, ça n'a pas été une chose facile.

- Entre votre chef de laboratoire et l'intervention de vos semblables sur Atlantis, j'imagine, en effet.

- Il n'y avait pas que ça. Le regard de Tarcos se perdit au loin. Il y avait ma famille aussi. Et Allycastre.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce qui lui était arrivé, l'interrompit doucement Rodney.

- C'est juste, dit Tarcos. C'était quelques jours à peine avant notre départ pour la Terre. Toute la cité était en ébullition, les préparatifs étaient nombreux. Les équipes de maintenance de la cité avaient été assignées à d'autres tâches que celle qu'elles occupaient jusqu'alors. Je leur en ai toujours voulu, pour moi, ils étaient responsables et c'était de leur faute s'il est mort.

- Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un des systèmes de relais de notre surveillance satellite à eu une surtension, reprit Tarcos d'une voix tremblante. Les équipes de maintenances ayant été réaffectées, Allycastre a dû aller lui-même réparer le boîtier de relais. Une deuxième surtension s'est produite et il a été électrocuté. Mort sur le coup.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Rodney.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai enfin admit, après tout ce temps qu'il n'y avait pas de responsable à cet accident.

- Oui, mais c'est parfois plus facile de trouver un coupable et de pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un, dit Rodney.

- Deviendriez-vous psychologue, docteur McKay, dit Tarcos en souriant.

- Votre humour va me manquer, Tarcos. Parce que j'imagine que je ne pourrai plus vous revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez vu juste, encore une fois. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, Rodney. Amis ?

- Amis.

La lumière qui enveloppait Tarcos s'intensifia et fit disparaître son corps. La lueur s'amplifia encore avant de disparaître, purement et simplement. Rodney regarda alors l'artefact qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- Adieu, dit-il dans un souffle.

**FIN**

**Ca fait tout drôle d'écrire le mot fin, j'en suis presque émue... Merci à vous toutes de m'avoir suivie et encouragée.**

**Il y aura un bonus à cette fic. Hum, oserai-je le dire, ce sera du slash ...****... Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que j'en écrirai pas, mais plaignez-vous à Saschka, elle a su faire preuve de moyens de persuasion très efficaces.**

**Amies du GEN, à bientôt, amies slasheuses, à très vite!**


End file.
